Wrong Turn
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Basically if anyone's seen the movie Wrong Turn, this is like the Glee sequal! will focus mainly around the unholy trinity and Santana/Quinn friendship. Caution when reading, will probably get a bit disturbing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i know what you're thinking, 'not another new story!' But yes, i wanted to write something pure horror and gore so that is where this one is heading!**

**I would advise caution if you're squemish, this will probably get very disturbing!**

**Anyway... let me know what you think! And if you're reading this - ...Voice - you shouldnt be because you should be working on your own! i want to read more! :)**

**So enjoy, let me know what you think of the opening chapter!**

**xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'I'm telling you we did not take a wrong turn.' Finn shouted from the drivers seat. 'I looked on the map before we left and this road clearly joins up with it again in a few miles, it's a short cut.'

'Right, so explain to us why we've now been driving for three hours straight and haven't seen any other signs of life?' Santana asked, setting her knees into the back of Finn's chair and aggravating him.

'She has a point Finn.' Quinn added from her seat behind Rachel. Somehow the three cheerios had been stuck with Finn and Rachel, in Finn's car. It only had three doors and was small in the back for even tiny people. That and it looked like it could fall apart at any minute. 'My legs are going numb back here.' The blonde complained.

'Look, I swear it wont be much longer.' He assured them, none of the girls buying it except Rachel.

'Come on guys.' She turned around to face them. 'Finn knows what he's doing.' Rachel grinned over at him, the footballer smiling back.

'Eww.' Santana complained, Brittany giggling and snuggling down into Santana's side.

'Okay.' Quinn sighed. 'I just wish we were in Puck's truck with nice seats and air conditioning and space to move around.' She said sarcastically, Santana smiling at her as Finn simply rolled his eyes and continued driving. They all sat silently after that, watching the trees and wildlife pass them. Well, what little wildlife there was. They had seen maybe two birds in the past hour, which was unusual seeing as they were in a damn forest. Finally, another half an hour later, they came across something. It looked like a gas station, or something resembling what the gas station looked like once. Finn pulled the car to a stop, leaving it along the side of the road as Puck did the same behind him. The girls forcefully hurried Rachel and Finn out of the car so they could be free, standing up and stretching every muscle that had been aching. Puck then appeared next to them, followed by Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine and Kurt. Pucks truck was a big seven seater, the last seat being taken up with all of their stuff. If they were going hiking they were going to do it properly, Puck's car was the only vehicle big enough to carry their equipment. How the girls managed to draw the short straw and get stuck in Finn's car was a mystery, but they could argue about swapping seats on the way home.

'Stop being so dramatic.' Finn said as he walked past them, hugging Rachel from behind around the shoulders and watching the three girls do their cheerio stretches. 'It's not that bad back there.'

'Yeah okay, I'd like to hear you say that after twenty minutes of your big long legs all scrunched up in there. We've been sitting down for the best part of four hours thanks to your little detour.' Santana reminded him, taking Brittany's hand and entwining their fingers.

'Anyway…..' Rachel interrupted before an argument could kick off, concentrating on the building behind them. 'Why don't we stock up on snacks for the road and ask for directions? The person who runs this place must know the quick ways to go.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Tina said, skipping happily over to Rachel. 'The guys ate all of our food after the first hour so I could eat a skunk.' She joked.

'I've totally done that, tasted like chicken.' Brittany said.

'B, that was chicken.' Santana corrected. 'The only meat you eat is chicken.'

'Oh right, well I think it's what a skunk would taste like.' Brittany grinned, Santana smiling along with her.

'Okay, so inside.' Mike hurried them along, everyone apart from the cheerleaders moving towards the door. Quinn's back was pressed against Finn's old banger, her arms folded across her chest and a look of worry on her face.

'I really don't like the look of this place.' She said, scanning the building with her eyes. Santana and Brittany turned around, really looking at the structure. They had to agree with their friend because on closer inspection the building was falling apart. They could see how old it really was, completely made of wood with lots of the panels falling off. What was painted in colour had dulled and began flaking away. It was surrounded by old car parts and junk, rusted from many nights out in the rain, not being moved for years and years. There was a beaten up phone box attached to the front wall that probably hadn't been in service for years and an old map tacked to the wall next to it. Only a quarter of it remained so they didn't think it would be much use to them, their only hope would be if someone was manning the cash register inside.

'Yeah, it's really creepy.' Santana agreed, Brittany linking her arm through her girlfriend's.

'Come on, lets go find the guys.' Brittany said, grabbing Quinn's hand as well and dragging both of them into the building. There was an unnerving quietness surrounding them as they walked hastily towards the main door, not even one bird could be heard chirping in the distance. They reached the door and let go of each other, Santana wrapping her arms around herself as a cool wind blew. It wasn't even a cold day but something just felt, wrong. The trees either side of them rustled madly in the breeze. Quinn led the way, pulling on the outer door and making it groan, creaking metal hinges and old material scraping together in protest. She propped it open with her foot and moved on to the inside door. It was easier to open and pushed inwards, so she handed the first door off to Santana as she went through. Santana took hold of it and ushered Brittany in first, looking over her shoulder once more before following. They saw everyone else exploring the store, and even though it was supposed to be a gas station, the sign on the counter ironically read 'out of gas.' Luckily they didn't need to fill up the cars, just themselves. Although by the look of everything in the store, they would pass on that too. Rachel and Tina came up to them, followed by Mercedes who looked equally disgusted.

'I don't think we'll be staying here much longer.' Mercedes said, everyone else nodding as Rachel continued.

'Or buying anything.' She added, the rest of the girls looking closer at the shelves. They were full up of various items, boxes and cans and packets, but they looked like they had been there for almost as long as the cars out front. The boxes were ripped and decaying, like they had gone mouldy by sitting there for so long. The cans had liquids leaking from under the lids that would probably poison them if digested. The shelves themselves were covered in dust, every corner that could house a spider was filled with a spindly cobweb, and they were pretty sure it was like a motel for cockroaches. There was an ancient cash register sitting on the counter, really old fashioned and thick with dust. There was no one in sight, no cashier, or cleaner or anyone. They started to think that whoever had owned the place had just given up, leaving it to rot away without a look back.

'So, what now?' Quinn asked, the guys coming over to join them.

'Well unless we want to catch a disease, I suggest we leave.' Kurt said, rubbing his hands instinctively on his jeans.

'I'm with Kurt, I feel dirty just standing in here.' Blaine said.

'Definitely dude.' Puck backed them up. 'This place is even to dirty for me, and I like it dirty.' He winked at Quinn and she blushed, grinning and turning for the door without another word.

'You're such a creep Puckerman.' Santana shook her head and followed Quinn outside with Brittany in tow.

'What? She loves it!' He called, following after the girls as was everyone else. They were just about to get in the cars when Santana had a thought.

'Hold up guys.' She said, stopping as Brittany just sat down in Finn's car.

'What is it San?' She asked.

'Did anyone happen to see a toilet?' She asked, biting her lip.

'Really Santana?' Finn asked, the brunette simply nodding.

'We know you like to take your pants off Lopez, but in this place?' Puck joked.

'Very funny Puckerman but I really need to go. Being cooped up in Finn's hot-wheels car put unnecessary strain on my bladder and I forgot to go before we left.'

'I think there was a sign for one, but it's probably going to be outside.' Blaine informed her, because in a place this old that was very much a possibility.

'Whatever, I'll risk it.' She said. 'Point the way Anderson.'

'Over there, see that wooden arrow?' She nodded. 'I think that said 'toilet' on it.'

'Great, I'll be back.' She began to walk off but Brittany's voice pulled her back.

'Do you want me to come with you San?'

'No, I'll be like two seconds Brit. I swear.' She winked at her, turning and jogging towards the sign. Once Santana was out of everyone's sight she started to feel nervous. Sure they hadn't seen anyone inside but that didn't mean there wouldn't be anyone around back. She slowed to a walk as she passed another arrow shaped sign pointing to the toilet, until she set her eyes on a small wooden shack. It was no bigger than a phone booth and was covered in cobwebs and dirt. 'Great.' She whispered to herself, walking up to it and prying the door open. There was no lock on the inside, and no toilet roll either. 'Damn it.' She whispered again, not sure why she was being quiet. She sighed, letting the door fall back into place. She would just have to hold it.

'Can I help you with something?' The deep, masculine voice from behind her made her jump, spinning around with her heart beating in her throat.

'I… erm…' She stuttered, still panicking as her heart tried to calm down.

'Come on girl, I don't have all day.' He said, Santana thinking that he actually did, but she wasn't going to say it out loud now was she. She did however take in his appearance. He was taller than she was, but not by much, maybe five nine? He was covered in dirt and sweat and looked like he hadn't bathed in months. His baggy jeans were ripped, so was his shirt. A shirt that was clearly too big for him. And he was wearing sandals, just to make the outfit complete, she thought. He had short brown hair, like Mr Schuester's. The kind of hair that would be naturally curly if you didn't cut it regularly. His was messy and greasy, just like the rest of him. She could also see his teeth, yellow and jagged, and he only had about five. He was scary, all there was to it.

'I'm sorry,' She managed to croak out. 'I was looking for a restroom.'

'Well, you found it.' He motioned to the rotting structure behind her.

'Yeah, thanks.' She replied, trying to smile as best she could. They stood in an awkward silence for a few more minutes, Santana finally breaking the silence so that she could leave. And she really wanted to leave. 'So, I should get back to my friends.' She said quietly, walking past him quicker than you would a normal person but she didn't care. But as she walked past him it took all of her power not to throw up. He smelt. He smelt bad. She gagged on the hideous odour seeping from underneath his clothes, helping prove the theory that he hadn't touched soap and water for a while. He turned around after her and fell into step beside her, walking with her around the building.

'What's the rush?' He asked. 'I don't get visitors often.' Santana wondered why sarcastically in her head to herself, continuing to quicken her pace. 'Why don't you stay a while?' He grinned, Santana making the mistake of looking over at him. His smile made him even more frightening.

'Sorry, I really should get back.' She said politely, but forcefully to try and make him get the message. She finally saw their cars, everyone watching and waiting for her return, and let out a sigh of relief when the saw her. The man realised he had run out of time, so he grabbed the top of her arm and spun her around to face him.

'Hey!' Finn saw it go down from his seat, jumping out as fast as he could and making his way over. Everyone else wasn't far behind.

'Come on pretty girl, stick around.' He smiled again, a blast of his breath coating Santana's face in such a close proximity. This time she really thought she would throw up on him, which might be a good thing.

'Get away from me.' She tried to sound forceful but she was too busy trying to stay calm, the stench of his unwashed mouth making her dizzy. Thankfully Finn was there, by her side, and shoving the man away from her. She quickly stepped behind him and grabbed his shirt, burrying her face in it as she tried to wipe the mans smell away with something familiar. The man was easily moved by Finn because of his size, stumbling backwards but still grinning as everyone else stood together, Puck and Mike moving further forward as backup.

'Easy big guy.' He put his hands up in a defensive position. 'We were just talking.'

'It didn't look that way to us.' Puck said angrily.

'Think what you want.' He grinned at them and backed away. 'I'll see you later.' He winked at Santana before heading into the building. Santana stood with her hand still gripping Finn's shirt tightly, only flinching when Brittany put a hand on her shoulder. She let go of the boy and spun around, hand covering her heart as it beat faster again.

'Jesus Brit, I'm sorry.' She covered her eyes with her left hand, calming her breathing down.

'It's okay San. Who was that guy?' Santana looked up at Brittany's big loving eyes and relaxed.

'I don't know, the owner I guess.' She said, hugging her arms around her stomach.

'Are you okay?' Quinn asked, walking closer to her. 'He didn't hurt you did he?'

'I'm fine.' Santana smiled at them. 'He just surprised me and freaked me out, that's all.' She assured everyone.

'Are you sure Santana, I mean he was seriously scary.' Rachel said, looking as concerned as everyone else.

'I swear guys, I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?' She pleaded.

'Sure.' Puck waved them off to the cars. 'Buckle up children.' He said, causing Santana to laugh. They all headed to the cars and went on their way, completely forgetting about food or directions. They would just have to find the way back to the main road themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had been driving for another hour, following every twist and turn that the road took. They didn't see anywhere to turn off or turn around, and even if they wanted to go back it would be a waste of time. They didn't want to spend five more hours getting back onto the main road and then having to drive to their destination. How far away could they really be? Santana had been quiet, not moaning about how small Finn's car was, simply staring out of her window with her shin propped on her hand, leaning against the door. Brittany and Quinn kept exchanging worried looks with Rachel in the mirror, but they left the Latina in peace. Another mile down the road and they finally came to something new. It wasn't exactly helpful, but it was different. 'A fork in the road. Are you kidding me?' Finn asked himself, slowing the car down as they came to it. There were no sign posts or road names, no indication as to what road led where, just their road splitting into two. 'Great.' He sighed, rolling the car to a stop and setting it in park between the two roads, watching as Puck did the same behind him. The mohawked boy then got out of his truck and walked up to Finn's window. Finn rolled it down so they could all hear him, and figure out what to do now.

'Which way?' Puck wondered aloud.

'No idea.' Finn responded, laying his head back against his headrest.

'Flip a coin?' Puck suggested, Finn looking at him and then nodding. He sighed, picking a handful of change out of his pocket and selecting a coin, getting ready to flip it.

'Heads we go left, tails, right.' He said, Puck nodding and motioning for him to get on with it.

'You cannot be serious.' Quinn said, both boys looking back at her.

'What else can we do Quinn? There aren't any signs.' Puck pointed out, the blonde shaking her head before slumping back into her seat.

'Fine, do it.' She said defeated, watching as they decided their fate. Finn slipped the coin, letting it land in the palm of his right hand.

'Heads.' He said out loud. 'We go left.' Puck nodded

'Because this is going to end well.' Quinn said sarcastically, Puck rolling his eyes and heading back to his car to let everyone know what they planned to do. Rachel looked back at the three girls, Finn stating into his mirror as he waited for the signal that Puck was ready. Rachel shot Quinn a look when she noticed that Santana was in the exact same position she had been when they left the gas station.

'San.' Quinn said, nudging her on the shoulder gently. The brunette broke out of her trance, turning to face the other occupants of the car.

'What?' She questioned.

'Are you alright?' Quinn asked.

'You have been really Quiet Santana.' Rachel pointed out.

'Oh yeah, I'm fine.' She smiled at them unconvincingly, sighing as they raised their eyebrows at her.

'Santana?' Brittany said her name as a question, prompting her to open up, and when Santana looked into those big blue eyes, she couldn't not. The Latina reached across Quinn's lap and asked for Brittany's hand, the blonde gratefully obliging.

'Okay,' Santana admitted. 'Maybe that guy freaked me out a little more than I thought.' Quinn smiled sadly at her and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

'It's okay San, it's not like we're ever going back there.' Quinn assured her.

'I know.' Santana nodded, 'I just still have this really bad feeling in my stomach. Like something isn't right.' She smiled again, trying to shake it off. 'I'll be fine once we're back on the main road and out of here.' She laughed, leaning in to kiss Brittany's hand before letting her go.

'I think that goes for all of us San.' Quinn joked, smiling with her.

'Here we go guys.' Finn told them, putting the car in drive and pulling away. They turned left down the dirt road, heading off to somewhere they hoped would get them back on track. Finn was grinning the whole time.

'You're enjoying this aren't you Hudson.' Santana said from behind him.

'It's an adventure Santana, would could all use a little excitement in life.' He smiled again, Rachel rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. But when she turned to face the road again she saw something in the road that made her scream.

'Finn! Stop!' She yelled, bracing herself against the side of the car. But it was too late for him to do anything. The tires burst, running over something sharp. Something that shouldn't have been there. The car did almost a full three sixty as Finn pulled on the wheel, trying to keep them grounded, but the drivers side of the car slammed into a tree on the edge of the road. Puck had managed to slow down enough to keep his car from crashing, his tires had still burst because of the same thing that burst Finn's but the car was now at a stand still.

'Shit!' Puck cried, looking back at everyone in his car. They were all breathing heavily and clutching onto anything they could find. 'Is everyone okay?' He asked. They all nodded, most of them too stunned to say anything, but then Kurt looked out of his window.

'Oh God.' He whispered, quickly undoing his seatbelt and evacuating the vehicle. They all followed his lead, and then his gaze, and saw Finn's car. There was smoke coming from the bonnet and it looked like it was trying to wrap itself around the tree. If they had been going any faster it probably would have just snapped in half. They let out sighs of relief when they saw movement, clearly Rachel and Brittany were fussing about something on their side of the car.

'Come on.' Mercedes shouted, everyone following her over to their friends. Rachel and Brittany had now managed to get their doors open and were standing just outside the car. Rachel was leaning heavily on her door as she talked to Finn. Brittany saw every one coming over and went over to them.

'Brit, you okay?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah, I think so, but Quinn…. And San… and you have to help..' She sobbed, no one really making sense of what was going on. Then they saw Finn, he emerged from Rachel's door clutching his right wrist. Broken.

'You okay guys?' Mike asked, he and Tina moving closer to Rachel and Finn.

'I am, yeah, but Finn's wrist. We think it's broken.' She said shakily, tears in her eyes but not quite over flowing.

'It hurts like a bitch.' Finn groaned, doing his best not to move it. 'I think I heard it crack.' He remembered. 'When we hit the tree.'

'What about Quinn and Santana?' Kurt asked, everyone now standing together. But before anyone could answer they heard Quinn from the car.

'Help! Guys, I need some help in here!' She cried, Blaine being the nearest to them so he went to see what was going on.

'Quinn?' He said. 'Quinn are you okay?' He peered his head into the car, watching as Quinn tried to get Santana free. The brunette was unconscious, her seatbelt wedged at the top and tight around her body.

'I'm fine, I cant get her out!' She cried harder, tears falling from her eyes. She yanked on the seatbelt, careful not to put too much pressure on the Latina.

'Quinn, stop okay.' Blaine said, motioning for the blonde to get out. 'Let me try.' She nodded, wiping her eyes before she exited the car. She went over to Puck and he hugged her, planting a gentle kiss on her head.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up.' She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He nodded.

'Next time you're riding with me okay?' He said, Quinn nodding and then holding him closer. A few moments later Blaine emerged from the car, Santana was in his arms and still out cold.

'Blaine, Blaine is she okay?' Brittany asked. Mercedes had managed to calm her down but she was still crying. Blaine put Santana gently down onto the hard floor, Brittany coming to kneel on her other side with everyone else looming over them worriedly. 'Blaine is she okay?' Brittany asked again.

'I don't know yet Brit, hold on.' He smiled at her before leaning over Santana, he listened to her breathing and felt her pulse to make sure. He then looked to her forehead, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. There was a nasty red cut under her hair, a lump already forming. 'She's okay.' He exhaled. 'She hit her head pretty bad, she just needs to wake up. But she'll probably have a concussion so we'll need to keep an eye on her.'

'Yeah, that and a banging headache.' Quinn said, almost angrily. 'What the hell happened Finn?' She looked at the boy, still holding his wrist.

'Hey, don't blame this on me Quinn. I heard Rachel yell and once I saw what she was yelling about it was too late.'

'Finn, I'm not blaming you.' She ran a hand through her hair. 'I just want to know what happened. What was in the road?'

'This.' Mike said from behind them. Whilst everyone was talking he had gone in search for the cause of the accident, and he came back with a string of metal spikes.

'What the hell?' Kurt said, looking at the object as Mike brought it over. 'Who would leave that in the road?'

'I don't know, but this is why all our tires blew out.' He said, throwing the metal onto the ground in front of everyone.

'Wait, yours are dead too?' Finn looked at Puck. He nodded sadly.

'Yeah, by the time we saw you guys go spinning off, we were too close to stop. I managed to slow down but we still ran right over them.'

'Okay, so what do we do now?' Rachel asked, rubbing comforting circles on Finn's back.

'Well, we have one spare tire each. But we wont get far on three rims.' Puck said.

'What about putting both the tires on Pucks car?' Quinn thought out loud, but then realised it was a stupid thought.

'Different cars babe, Finn's tires are too small for my car.' Puck kissed her on the head.

'Why don't we walk back to that gas station?' Mercedes questioned.

'And talk to that creepy guy again?' Brittany looked at Mercedes disgustedly.

'Do we have any other options?' The diva made them think.

'Look, I promised Santana we'd never go back there.' Quinn told them, most of them nodding in agreement. 'But,' She continued. 'Do we really have that many options? It's either go forwards or face that guy again.'

'I'm going to try and call my dad.' Kurt said, taking out his phone.

'Yeah because I'm sure the reception out here will be great.' Tina said sarcastically. And as she thought, Kurt came back moments later.

'No signal.' He sighed, defeated.

'So, what do we do?' Brittany looked up at them with sad eyes. She was stroking Santana's hair and trying to make her as comfortable as possible on the cold ground.

'We could try just walking in the direction we were heading.' Finn suggested.

'But that could be miles, we could be walking for hours.' Mercedes advised them. 'And who knows if we even will find anything.'

'Every road leads somewhere right?' Blaine smiled.

'Okay, so we try that.' Puck said definitively. Someone needed to make the decision, so he did.

'What about Santana?' Brittany reminded them, the Latina still unconscious on the floor. 'We wont be able to carry her all the way.'

'Why don't we split up. Half wait here for someone else to come along and half start walking?'

'No, Finn, I don't think that's a good idea.' Quinn said, all of the girls agreeing with her. 'We don't have any way of contacting each other without phone signal, and I don't want to get stuck out here at night.'

'Fine okay, so we'll have to wait until Santana wakes up.' He said. 'But when she does, we have to go right away. We could both use a hospital.' He tried to smile, but the pain in his wrist was severe. 'Oh and while we wait, does anyone have any pain killers?' He asked.

'Sure Finn, come on.' Tina said, ushering him around the back of Pucks truck and got our her bag. She handed him the drugs and a bottle of water and then they walked back to their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour passed. The guys rummaging around in the cars and packing bags with as many things as they could carry. There were enough bottles of water to last a while, it was the lack of food they were worried about, a few power bars and chocolates were all they had. Finn was sitting on the ground with Rachel leaning on his shoulder. They were keeping an eye on Brittany and Santana, the blonde not leaving her side for a second. The rest of the girls, especially Quinn, were just worried and frustrated, pacing and sitting down in patters. 'She's gonna be okay Brit.' Rachel assured her, the blonde looking up and smiling at her weakly.

'Yeah, she's a bitch but she's strong.' Finn smiled. 'She'll be fine.' And then they were met with the Latina's voice.

'What…' She groaned. 'What the fuck happened?' She winced, her eyes flicking open as she noticed Brittany staring back at her.

'Santana!' She cried happily, everyone hearing her outburst and coming quickly over. 'San, are you okay?' Brittany asked.

'My head is pounding.' Santana informed her, lifting a hand to her head and holding it above her eyes. The light was painful enough, let alone the headache and wave of queasiness that kept circling through her brain.

'Santana.' Blaine knelt down beside her once more. 'Can you hear me?'

'What do you want Warbler?' She said without taking her hand from her face. Blaine laughed and looked up at everyone.

'She's fine.' He smiled around at them. If she was well enough to insult them, they knew she hadn't got brain damage.

'Get me up Brit.' Santana smiled at her, finally removing her hand and placing it on the floor beside her. She pushed up, Brittany helping her with a hand under her shoulder.

'Woah, you okay?' Brittany looked at her with a concerned expression as she steadied her.

'I'm fine.' She assured them, everyone watching as she took a wobbly step and turned around. She looked at Finn's car and couldn't wipe the look of surprise off her face. 'What happened?' She asked again.

'Something blew out our tires, I didn't have time to stop the car.' Finn informed her.

'It did?' Santana thought back.

'You don't remember?' Quinn looked at her, studying Santana's face as she tried to remember.

'No, I mean I remember the gas station, and the guy, and then setting off again. But I couldn't tell you what happened after that.' She said sadly.

'Well you hit your head really hard, you've been out for about an hour and a half.' Quinn told her. 'Things might just be a little hazy.'

'That's why someone's working a sledge hammer on my skull.' She joked, Quinn shaking her head and laughing. 'Is everyone else okay?'

'Finn broke his wrist, we need to get you both to a hospital.' Rachel said firmly, picking up the bag nearest to her and slinging it over her shoulder. 'So..' She motioned for everyone else to do the same.

'Wait, what's going on?' Santana questioned.

'We have no cars San, we gotta hoof it.' Puck informed her, picking up another bag.

'But we could be out here for….'

'We know Santana, we've been through this.' Kurt smiled at her. 'And if there was any other option we would take it, but there isn't.'

'Okay.' She nodded, walking with the help of Brittany over to Puck's car and starting to bend down to pick up a bag of her own.

'What do you think you're doing?' Mike asked, he, Tina and Mercedes walking over to them.

'I'm helping, what does it look like?' Santana said, but Mike swooped in under her and got to the bags first. 'What the hell ninja?'

'Santana, you have been unconscious. For all we know you could have a concussion, or pass out again. Take it easy.' Mercedes smiled at her, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. The Latina smiled, leaning on Brittany as everyone else gathered their things.

'Okay guys.' Puck took the lead, everyone walking in a group. 'Stay close, and if anyone sees anything, make some noise.' And that was it. They walked, pretty much in silence for the majority of the time, Someone occasionally trying to make conversation but it would burn out soon enough. Finn was too preoccupied with his wrist, throbbing more than ever as the pain killers wore off, and nobody else really felt like talking much. Brittany was constantly checking on Santana, all of them worried about her because she would occasionally stumble, the dizziness from her head injury taking over.

'San, are you sure you're okay?' Brittany asked, pulling Santana around the waist so that she was resting on the blonde's shoulder.

'I'm….' Santana started but Quinn cut in. She was walking beside them with Puck's arm around her shoulder.

'Don't lie Santana. We can stop if you need a break.' Quinn assured her.

'Thanks but I'm good. I fell a bit sick, and my head still hurts but there's not much we can do about that.' She smiled at them. 'Don't worry about me so much.' She leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

'Guys, what is that?' Tina asked from behind them. They looked round an saw her pointing up ahead.

'It looks like, a car.' Puck said, jogging up to Finn. 'Everyone wait here, Finn and I will check it out.' He said.

'No I'll go with you.' Mike stepped forwards. 'Finn, Kurt and Blaine can stay with the girls.'

'Okay, come on man.' Puck agreed, he and Mike starting forwards. 'Don't follow until we know it's safe okay, it could belong to the freak at the gas station.' Brittany felt Santana tense at the memory of the man at the gas station, pulling her in tighter and comforting her as they watched the guys walk cautiously over to the car. Puck walked around to the front of the vehicle. It looked even older than Finn's car so it must have been ancient, the paint chipping off and the tires worn down. It was an old pick up truck, the back panelling all worn off and falling away. It definitely looked like it belonged to the man they had met earlier that day, hell, it probably wouldn't ever start again. As far as puck could see there was no one in the car, or around it. Mike was carefully walking around the back and up the other side. He couldn't see anyone either, but the side door was wide open. Like someone had been there.

'Okay,' Mike called. 'Come on guys there's no one here.' They all walked over, having to pass the car eventually but now they knew they were still alone.

'There's no one here.' Puck informed them once they were all close enough to hear. 'Looks like the car died and they took off, like us.'

'Great.' Rachel said, walking up the side of the car and looking in through the windows. Quinn did the same around the other side, more curious than anything and seeing if there was something they could use.

'Holy shit.' The blonde whispered, stopping and staring into the back of the truck. 'What the fuck is that?' She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Everyone came round, peering over into the back of the truck. There was something covered in a sheet, but Quinn saw what was poking out. Red. Blood. Dripping from something in the vehicle. Blaine jumped up onto the ramp at the back, careful not to stumble or fall.

'Blaine, what are you doing?' Kurt asked, trying to get him back down.

'I wanna know what it is.' He said to his boyfriend, Kurt looking worried but he nodded. Blaine tiptoed around the sheet, moving to the section by Quinn where it was coming loose, and pulled carefully on the edge. He peeled it back gently, some of them gasping at what they saw. 'Shit!' He cried, dropping the material and quickly getting out of the truck and back next to Kurt.

'It's, it's covered in blood.' Santana said, looking at the items in front of them. There was a large knife, caked in rust as well as the blood. It was accompanied by a pitch fork and other sharp objects, all of them smothered in human fluid.

'No, no that cant be blood.' Rachel protested, moving further behind Finn.

'What else would it be Rachel?' Tina asked, Mike backing her up.

'Yeah, I don't think anyone would go around stabbing cans of red paint.' He said sarcastically.

'Maybe it's animal blood?' Kurt suggested. 'The truck probably belongs to a hunter.'

'Who would come hunting way out here?' Quinn asked. 'I haven't heard or seen any kind of animal since we left the gas station.'

'San, I don't want to be here anymore.' Brittany admitted, Santana hugging her tightly.

'I know B, me neither.' She kissed her shoulder before turning to Puck who was at the front of the vehicle. He had lifted the lid to see what was wrong. 'What's the deal Puckerman?' She asked.

'No go. It's completely fried.' He groaned, slamming the lid and joining everyone else.

'Great, so can we go?' the Latina asked.

'Yeah, lets get the hell out of here.' Quinn seconded, Rachel grabbing Finn's good hand and moving him along, everyone else following. So they were walking again. Thinking about the truck they had just found, and everything in the back of it, hoping that it was only a hunter who's truck had failed him. They left very early that morning so they didn't have to worry about the dark for a while, although the quietness and isolation they felt was incredibly unnerving. They would look over their shoulders at the snap of any twig or the rustle of any tree, hoping that on one as terrifying as the man that the gas station would be out here. Another half an hour passed and they still hadn't seen any other buildings or cars. The wind was picking up so it was colder, but the sun was still shining. Santana zipped up her hoodie as they walked, Brittany's arm still tangled in her own, and then snuggled further into her side. She put a hand to her head and came away with a smudge of red. She hadn't even realised she was bleeding. She looked down at her blood before wiping it on her jeans, making sure her hair was covering the wound.

'You okay San?' Brittany asked a few moments later.

'Yeah, why?' Santana replied without looking up.

'Dunno, just because of everything.'

'Yeah, I've had a bit of a crappy day.' Santana laughed, Brittany planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'I know.' Brittany sighed. 'It'll be better when we get out of here.' She assured her.

'I just want a hot shower and a bed.' Santana told her, Brittany agreeing.

'And I want to join you in both of them.' Brittany grinned.

'I'd like that B.' She smiled, lifting her head off of Brittany's shoulder and pulling away from her enough to look into her eyes. 'I love you so much.'

'Me too.' Brittany smiled, leaning in and kissing Santana on the lips.

'Aww how adorable.' Quinn grinned from behind them. Santana and Brittany smiling back at her coyly.

'Yeah, adorable.' Puck agreed, and they could almost see the drool coming out of his mouth before Quinn punched him on the arm. 'Ow, I'm kidding.' He laughed, everyone else laughing with him.

'Hey.' Kurt called from the front of the pack. 'We can see something.' He and Blaine were further forwards, stopping to wait for everyone else.

'What is it man?' Finn asked as they all gathered around the boys.

'A house.' Kurt stated, pointing up to their left. 'Look.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Who in their right mind would live out here?' Santana asked, standing in a line with the rest of the girls and looking up through the trees.

'Someone who likes their privacy.' Blaine said, Santana looking over at him with a worried expression.

'Well, are we just going to stand here?' Puck said, looking around at everyone. They were all nervous to move, not wanting the owner of the property to be a psycho. 'We need to see if anyone's home.' He reminded them. 'Call for an ambulance and a tow truck.'

'Two tow trucks.' Finn reminded him, Puck nodding.

'Alright then.' The mohawked boy said, taking Quinn by the hand and walking along the road. 'Lets go.' He motioned for the rest of them to follow and they did, Brittany grabbing Santana's hand and following second, the rest of the group following behind.

'This is too creepy.' Rachel whispered to Finn, the tall boy nodding as he studied their surroundings. They had to walk round a bend and then up a small hill to get to the house, the road littered with junk either side. Finn held Rachel closer, everyone huddling with the person next to them with Blaine and Kurt either side of Mercedes. Puck reached the door first, Quinn at his side and the girls behind him. Santana looked up and around at the place, and it looked exactly the same as the gas station. It was completely made of wood, the panels rotting and covered in cobwebs. The windows were muggy and dirty so they couldn't see through to the inside. Brittany was mesmerised by something hanging in the doorway, a set of small silver wind chimes. It was beautiful actually. The only clean thing in the place, shining every time the sunlight hit it. She reached up her hand to grab it, but something stopped her. Santana's arm was on her own, and the blonde looked across into dark eyes.

'Don't touch anything Brit, okay?'

'Yeah, it's really pretty though San.'

'I know it is B, I'll get you one when we're home.' Brittany beamed, Santana pulling her back and standing in front of her. 'Are we doing this then?' She asked, looking at Puck to make the first move.

'Okay, here goes.' He said, looking back at the rest of the group who were standing a few feet away, he and the three girls up by the door. He then lifted his fist and knocked firmly three times. They all held their breath and waited for someone to answer, but no one did. Puck exhaled loudly.

'I don't know if I'm relieved or not.' He joked, leaning on the door.

'Come on, lets go.' Quinn said. 'No one's home.' But just as they were turning to leave, Puck's pressure on the door forced it open.

'Hold up guys, look.' He said, pushing it open further with his fingertips.

'Puckerman what are you doing?' Santana scowled at him.

'It's open.'

'So what? We can't go in there!' Santana tried to pull him back but he didn't move.

'Come on, we just need to see if they have a phone.' He rationalised, and Santana understood his thinking, but she didn't like it.

'It's trespassing. If we go in and someone is home, they'll be completely within their rights to shoot us!' She informed him.

'San, I get it, I do, but you need a hospital, Finn needs a hospital, and I think we all really want to get out of here.' Santana thought about it momentarily befor agreeing with him.

'Ugh, fine.' She said defeated. 'Guys, come on.' She called down to the rest of them. 'Puck's breaking and entering and he needs accomplices.' She said.

'What!' Rachel ran up to them as Puck was taking his first step into the house. 'Noah, get back here!'

'Chill princess.' He looked back at them all. 'Come on, two minutes. We'll find a phone, make the call and get back to the cars.'

'Come on Rach, don't worry.' Finn said as he came up beside her. Smiling down at her before taking her hand. 'Lead the way man.' He looked at Puck, who nodded, leaning further into the door and pushing it open.

'Hello?' He called once he was inside, holding the door open for everyone else. 'Hello?' He repeated it just to make sure, but no one answered. 'Come on.' He motioned for them all to cross the threshold and help him. Quinn came in next with Santana and Brittany, followed by Finn and Rachel with Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Blaine and Kurt all trailing in behind.

'I really think this is a bad idea Puck.' Blaine said, waiting for Kurt to come in and then closing the door behind him.

'We need a phone, yes?' Blaine nodded, Puck shrugging his shoulders. 'So help me look around.' They did, Blaine and Kurt following Puck to the far side of the room, everyone else fanning out and searching for a phone.

'Guys I don't think they even have a phone.' Rachel said at first glance of the room. It was filled with rubbish, random things, and plates with half eaten food on them. 'Gross.' She whispered, pulling Finn closer to her. Santana and Brittany were wandering around with Mike and Tina, Mercedes not far behind them. They headed over to a door.

'This place is disgusting.' Brittany grimaced as they too walked past plates of mouldy food. There were flies everywhere, circling the uneaten mould and landing on the rims of half empty cups.

'Yeah, which is why we don't touch.' Santana reminded her, Brittany nodding and following her lead. Mike was furthest forwards, reaching the new door and pushing it open carefully. It creaked, like everything in this god damn place, and was an off brown colour with the wood chipping away.

'Oh shit.' He winced, covering his mouth and nose as he entered the room. 'It stinks in here.' Everyone else followed him in, all covering their mouths in the same way.

'Jesus.' Mercedes whispered, following in behind Tina and looking around. It was the kitchen.

'Come on guys, we just need to see if they have a phone.' Mike reminded them what they were there for. 'The sooner we find one we can get out of here.'

'I hate to burst your bubble but I don't think they own a phone.' Santana said. 'Or a shower, or a vacuum cleaner or…'

'We get it Santana.' Tina put a hand on her shoulder. 'We want out too.' Santana smiled at her, watching as she joined her boyfriend on his search. Tina and Mike were now on the far side of the room, looking out of a side window and clearly seeing the rest of the guys as they explored their room. It was an oddly shaped house, like a big square with rooms jutting out at random points, but it was kind of cool. Puck noticed them from his side, waving and sending a stupid grin their way. Mike rolled his eyes as Tina waved back, then they all went back to exploring. Santana and Brittany walked around the kitchen counters, still pretty sure that they wouldn't find a phone but like Mike said, they had to try. They reached a big off-white refrigerator. It was covered in sticky substances, light brown and pale red, all dripping down the front.

'Maybe this is what smells so bad?' Brittany suggested. 'They could have something past its sell by date?'

'I think everything in here is past its sell by date B.' Santana nudged her shoulder, the blonde smiling. But then she reached out and took the door handle, pulling it open. The wave of stench that over took them was unimaginable. Flies and cockroaches littering the shelves, shelves filled with jars of murky liquid.

'Holy shit Brittany!' Santana cried, slamming the door shut as she realised what was in the jars. Now she was going to be sick, everything in her head pounding. It was too much. She ran over to the sink, doing her best not to touch anything, and let everything out. The other three exploring the kitchen ran over to them, seeing Brittany rubbing comforting circles in the Latina's back.

'What happened?' Mercedes asked, Santana looking up and wiping her mouth.

'Brit opened the fridge.' Santana informed them. 'It was full of, fucking parts.' She grimaced, a single tear falling down her face.

'Parts?' Mike looked at her. 'Parts of what, Santana?'

'People.' She whispered, standing upright. 'Parts of fucking people.'

'No way. That's not….' Tina's stutter was coming back. 'It cant be.'

'Look for yourself if you don't believe me.' She said sadly, but no one was willing to risk it. But then they were all distracted by a noise coming from the main room. Mike felt his pulse in his throat as he looked to his left, Puck and everyone else still clearly in the room beside him. He put his finger to his lips, telling the girls to be quiet, and tiptoed over to the door to the main room. He opened the door an inch, as quietly as he possibly could, and peered out. Closing the door again, he stepped backwards into the room.

'Mike,' Tina whispered. 'Mike what is it?' She saw the shocked look on his face.

'People, three of them.'

'Isn't that good? We can see if they can help us.' Brittany smiled, starting to walk to the door until Santana stopped her.

'No Brit, stay here.' She whispered, pulling the blonde behind her. 'Ninja, why do you look so freaked out?'

'Because…..' He swallowed. 'Because two of them don't look like people.'

'What? How the fuck can they not look like people?' The Latina asked, Mike simply shrugging.

'Whatever, we need to get out of here.' Tina said, moving back to the window and watching the others. Mike came by her side as Mercedes and the other girls watched the door. They both waved furiously to get the attention of someone in the room, Rachel and Quinn finally spotting them and making everyone else aware of their actions.

'What?' Quinn mouthed, looking at the waving couple with a confused expression.

'Get out!' Mike mouthed back. He pointed to the main room and said; 'people.' Quinn's eyes widening as she realised what he was trying to say. Puck and Finn were now at the window, Mike giving them football hand signals which they clearly understood because they started to gather everyone up and search for a way out.

'Okay guys, we need to get out of here.' He whispered. 'Have you heard anything else from out there?'

'Not really, just moving around.' Santana informed them. 'We're fucking dead if they come in here right?' She asked, looking up at Mike who nodded sadly.

'Hey, look.' Mercedes said from behind them. She had found another door that led outside, everyone smiling at her as they joined her by it. Mike pulled it open and their hearts sank. Boarded up, from wall to ceiling, with planks of wood. It had four nails in each plank, rusted in place after years of not being touched.

'Shit!' Tina said, but then looking back at the others she felt some relief. 'Look, their out.' She smiled. Everyone else happy as they watched as Blaine and Kurt disappeared into the trees along with everyone else. Now they needed to focus on themselves. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' He said, all of them turning around in surprise. There was someone standing in the doorway, but he looked like a regular guy so the other two Mike saw were still out in the living room. If you can call it a living room, but whatever. Mike swallowed nervously as he stepped in front of the girls, it was his job to protect them and he was going to.

'We.. Our car broke down.' He told the man. 'We knocked but no one was home so we…'

'You thought you'd come in and help your self? Is that it?' The man walked towards them, his appearance resembling the man at the gas station almost identically.

'No, no sir, we just wanted to use your phone and then we were going to leave.' Mercedes helped Mike out, the man turning his gaze on her.

'Is that right?' He asked, all of them nodding as Brittany gripped onto Santana tighter. 'Well as you can probably gather, my brothers and I do not have a telephone.' He said, and they could hear his southern accent more clearly as he stepped further towards them.

'We understand.' Mike tried to smile at him. 'So, we'll just be on our way.'

'Woah now boy.' The man put his hands up. 'I feel terribly responsible, for not being able to help you lovely kids out.' He grinned. 'I insist that you join me and my family for dinner. It's the least we can do.' Santana nudged Mike in the back as if to say 'no fucking way' but there was nothing they could do. The man had them cornered against a boarded up door, and his freaks of brothers were right out there waiting. They were trapped. And Mike thought the best thing to do would be to play along until they got their chance to make a break for it.

'That's very kind.' Mike smiled. 'We'd love to.'

'Wonderful.' The man grinned again, spitting something out of his mouth and onto the floor. 'Boys!' He called back. 'We have company!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'My name is Harlan.' The man said, walking in closer to the kids and holding his hand out for Mike to shake it. He took it reluctantly, Harlan's grip a lot stronger than he would have thought.

'N..nice to meet you. Mike.' Mike managed to say, the man nodding and then looking around his shoulder to the girls.

'And Mike, who are these lovely creatures?' He grinned, Brittany slinking behind Santana further and Tina clinging on to the back of Mike's shirt.

'Erm, this is Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.' He said, pointing to each of the girls in turn.

'Well, it's my pleasure.' Harlan said, winking at them and then studying Santana's face further. 'You look like you need medical attention young lady.' The bruising getting worse along the side of Santana's face.

'Yeah, we had a car accident.' Mike spoke for her.

'Which is why you needed a phone.' Harlan remembered.

'Yes sir.' Mike said.

'I'm sure that a little supper will fix you right up miss.' He looked at Santana who nodded, not sure what to say. And honestly she didn't want to say anything to this guy. 'Shall we?' He motioned for the door. 'I think it's time for you to meet the rest of the family.' He then ushered all of them through the kitchen door and out into the living room, Mike stopping as soon as he set his eyes on the things in front of him. Harlan came out of the kitchen last, brushing past Santana as he went, and stood in the middle of the room. 'Now, unfortunately, my brothers were not blessed with my wonderful physique.' He grinned, showing off his broken yellow teeth. All of the kids were trying their best not to scream. The two other figures terrifying them as they sat idly around the room. They weren't doing anything threatening, Harlan was definitely the ring leader, but just their appearance was enough of a reason to understand why they had to live out here. Harlan moved over and sat next to the brother on the couch. 'This is Jeremiah, he's the baby of the family.' Which was incredibly hard to believe seeing as he was the biggest motherfucker in the room. His head had lumps and bumps covering it, protruding out further than his nose in some places so that his eyes were barely visible. He was wearing worn down dungarees, a dirty white shirt underneath and nothing on his feet. He was big sitting down, and standing they imagined he would be taller than Finn and twice as wide. He looked up at them and waved, apparently speech was another thing Harlan's brothers were left without. 'Come on guys, he's just sayin' hello.' Harlan said, prompting them to mumble out hi's whilst Brittany waved back at him. Then he jumped up and moved to stand behind the his other brother who was sitting in the chair in the far corner of the room. 'And this is Samuel, our big brother.' Harlan grinned, placing a hand on each of Samuels shoulders and hovering behind him. Samuel had both of his hands resting on the arms of the chair, and they were all drawn to them. He only had three fingers on his right hand, and two on his left. He had big broad shoulders and an equally large stomach, a mountain monster with a beer belly Santana thought to herself. He didn't make any movement, or attempt to greet them. His yellow cat-like eyes fixed on them as they stood silently across the room. There were several scars running down his face, the kids not sure whether he was born with them or not, but one cut through his lip making it look lopsided and broken. 'These kids had an accident.' Harlan told them. 'And they were looking for a phone. Do we have a phone Jeremiah?' The man shook his head. 'No we don't, so they're going to stay for dinner instead. Wont that be nice Samuel?' The man below him nodded. 'But there is one other thing.' Harlan said.

'What…what's that?' Mike asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know.

'We have to wait for our other brother, we never start dinner without him.' He smiled. 'He should be in shortly, he only works a few miles up at the gas station. You must have passed it?'

'Yeah, we did.' Mike informed him, Brittany and Mercedes feeling Santana tense beside them. Brittany squeezed her hand comfortingly, knowing how much this guy scared Santana. The Latina smiled at her unconvincingly before turning back to face Harlan.

'His name is Nathaniel, and he's very nice.' Harlan walked back over to stand in front of the. 'You'll see when you meet him.'

It seemed like an eternity waiting around for Nathaniel to arrive, Santana nervously picking at the sleeves of her hoodie as they sat side by side on the couch opposite the one Jeremiah was sitting on. Samuel had fallen asleep, only one pair of eyes on them as they heard Harlan bashing around in the kitchen. They had no idea what he was cooking up in there but they sure as hell knew they weren't going to eat any of it. 'We need to get out of here.' Brittany whispered, placing her hands over Santana's to keep them still. The brunette looked up at her and smiled, Mike nodding as he surveyed the room.

'We could try the front door.' Mike said, seeing it as their best option.

'With both of them here?' Tina reminded him, Jeremiah's eyes still fixed on them but he didn't seem to realise what they were saying. But then their prayers were answered. Harlan emerged from the kitchen, motioning to Jeremiah.

'Can you help me in the kitchen for a minute.' He said, Jeremiah nodding and following quietly. 'You kids hold tight now.' He winked at them. 'Dinner will be ready shortly.' They nodded and gave him weak smiles, watching as the door to the kitchen swung closed.

'Okay, now we have to make for the door.' Mike said, getting to his feet slowly and looking at the sleeping creature in the corner of the room. 'Come on, and be very quiet.' They all nodded, getting up together and making for the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, the rest of the group had taken up a position around the front of the house, hidden in the trees. 'What the fuck do we do!' Puck said angrily, hating himself for suggesting that they went in there.<p>

'We just have to wait for them, I'm sure they're just….'

'They're just what Rachel?' Quinn said, 'being shot for trespassing! This is Hicksville, not New York.'

'We have to come up with a plan, try and see where they are and what's going on.' Finn said calmly, his wrist hurting more than ever.

'Wait, guys, what's that?' Blaine pointed to a truck approaching up the driveway.

'It looks like the truck we found on the side of the road.' Kurt squinted to get a better look.

'How the fuck did he fix it?' Puck wondered.

'That's not what we have to worry about Puck, look.' Blaine pointed to the person getting out of it.

'It's that psycho from the gas station.' Rachel said.

'Shit, Santana's in there.' Quinn realised. 'We need to do something.'

'Okay, okay, lets try and get a closer look.' Puck led the way, moving them silently through the trees.

* * *

><p>'Come on.' Mike whispered, ushering them forwards slowly. He just reached the door when someone opened it from the outside. Mike jumped back, almost knocking into the girls as he did so, and they were met by the smiling face of Nathaniel.<p>

'Hi there.' He grinned, backing them up into the room. He looked to his left and saw his brother. 'Samuel!' He shouted, causing the man in the chair to jump. 'You almost let our guests leave without their supper.' Samuel groaned, they assumed it was an apology, and then headed to the kitchen. Santana swallowed loudly and held on to Brittany's hand tighter. 'Have a seat.' Nathaniel said, his tone darkening and the smile fading from his face. They didn't argue, sitting back down in the same positions as before. Just then the three other brothers emerged from the kitchen, Harlan putting a knife down on the coffee table and then looking at them. He sighed.

'Well, I really hate to say this, but my brother's here forgot to go shopping. It looks like we're going to have to improvise with dinner.' He smiled, and they really didn't like where this was going.

'Look, we didn't…..' Mike stuttered. 'We didn't mean to trespass, we just needed to get some help for our car and….'

'Shhh.' Nathaniel put a hand up to silence him. 'We don't care boy, you're in our private property. Without our approval, and around here..' He walked right up to them and lent in closer, Santana choking on the same smell he had before. 'That can get a person killed.' He grinned, stepping back in line with the others.

'We really need to get back to our cars.' Mercedes said. 'It'll be dark eventually and our friends will be worried…'

'There are more of you? Nathaniel?' Harlan looked at him.

'Yeah, five more.'

'And you say they are waiting with your cars?' Mercedes nodded. 'Hmm..' He looked at Nathaniel who nodded. 'Anyway, lets get started shall we.' He smiled, moving to pick up the knife.

'What are you going to do?' Tina asked, tears forming in her eyes as Mike held her closer.

'What do you think.' He spat back, evil seeping from him with every look, every movement. 'The only question is, who first?' Harlan played with the knife between his fingers.

'Erm, Harlan?'

'Yes brother?' Harlan turned to face Nathaniel.

'I have a request.' He said, looking directly at Santana, and Harlan knew what he was thinking.

'Oh, alright then. Santana, is it?' Santana didn't respond, sending her best bitch glare his way but it had no effect. 'Come up here.' He requested, Santana sitting perfectly still with her hands in Brittany's.

'No, come on man, you don't have to do this.' Mike pleaded, sitting forwards in his seat.

'Trespassing is a serious offence kids, you need to learn what's right.' Harlan looked directly at the boy.

'Fine, so call the cops!' Mike shouted. 'Don't do this.' Harlan ignored him, focusing back on what his brother wanted.

'Girl, get up here now.' He shouted causing her to jump. 'Unless, one of you other ladies would like to come up instead?' He looked around at them, all scared and most crying, Santana the only one who wasn't. 'No takers?'

'Go to hell.' Santana finally spoke, looking into his eyes and watching his face smile.

'Okay then, how about this. Santana, come up here or we'll just start killing your friends. How does that sound?' He stepped closer to them with the knife still between his fingers, moving down the handle until he had a good grip on it and holding it like he was ready to chop something up. 'I'll count to three.' He said. 'One….' Santana looked across all of her friends. 'Two….' Then she set her eyes on Brittany, and mouthed the words; I love you, before looking Harlan right in the eyes. 'Three.' He said, and she stood up. 'That's better.'

'Santana, San no!' Brittany cried, clinging onto her arm and trying to pull her back down.

'It's okay Brit, I promise.' She smiled down at her girlfriend. The something caught her eye. Mike had stood up with her, making his way forward and standing in front of her.

'No!' He shouted. 'You sick fucks need to let us leave.'

'Don't be a hero Mike.' Santana whispered at his back, keeping him close.

'Don't worry.' he whispered back, watching Harlan pace in front of them.

'Wow, look at this boys, we have a tough guy.' Harlan said laughing, Nathaniel doing the same and walking around the side of where Santana and Mike were standing.

'What do we do with tough guys Harlan?' Nathaniel asked, pulling his own knife out of his belt.

'You know what we do brother.' Harlan nodded, Nathaniel lunging at them and knocking Mike to the floor. Santana was thrown backwards, landing on the chair next to Brittany with a thump, just in time to watch as Nathaniel plunged his knife down into Mike's side, the boy screaming out in pain.

'Mike!' Tina shouted, trying to get to him but Mercedes pulled her back.

'R…run!' Mike managed to shout, but before they knew it the two deformed brother's had blocked their escape route. Nathaniel pulled his knife out of Mike, blood splattering all over the place as he smiled. He stepped back and wiped the blood off on his jeans. Tina then ran over to him, kneeling by his side as she watched the last bit of life drain out of him.

'Mike…' Tina sobbed, shaking his shoulders. 'Mike, come on.' She cried. But he was gone. Her jeans were stained in his blood from kneeling, his wound still pumping out a sticky red substance, and all the rest of them could do was watch on in horror. Brittany and Mercedes were both crying as well, Santana managing to keep the tears to a minimum but she was devastated. And she felt partly responsible.

'Come on!' Harlan shouted, moving over to Tina and grabbing her under the arm, hauling her up.

'Hey!' Santana shouted, jumping up making her way over to them. 'Let her go!' She screamed, but a few moments later she saw movement to the side of her. Something in the shape of a fist flew in her direction, one of the deformed brothers, Samuel? She didn't know, but then it didn't matter. She hit the ground, and she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i'm just warning you ahead of this chapter, it's going to be a bit graphic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Santana awoke a few hours later, her eyes trying to focus and remember where she was. There was a pounding in her head, even more prominent than before, so she tried to move her hand up to hold it. But she couldn't. 'What the fuck?' She whispered, looking down and focusing on her hands. She was tied to something, each wrists wound with chicken wire. She looked behind her and found bed posts, that's what she was stuck on. Her feet were free, but her arms were too far away from her body to do anything. 'Shit.' She hung her head in pain and terror, and then she remembered. Mike. 'Oh god.' She said softly, finally letting the tears flow freely.

'Santana?' She heard, looking up and around at the room.

'Brit?' She saw the rest of her friends, tied next to one an other across on the other side of the room.

'Santana, are you okay?' She asked, crying as she did so.

'I… I don't know.' She admitted honestly. 'Are you guys?'

'Yeah, we're okay.' Mercedes replied, and then Santana set her eyes on Tina. She gritted her teeth and waited for another wave of tears to pass before addressing her.

'Tina…' No response. 'Tina look at me.' The devastated girl lifted her head to meet Santana's tear filled eyes. 'I am so, fucking sorry.' She sobbed, trying to keep her breathing under control because she really didn't want to have a break down. 'I'm sorry.'

'I know.' Tina whispered. 'But it wasn't your fault Santana.' Tina smiled at her weakly.

'It was, I should have just…' Santana cried.

'No, Santana. It was not your fault.' Tina shouted at her, the brunette simply nodding.

'So, where are they?' Santana sniffed, looking around the room. They were in a bedroom, Santana tied to the foot of the bed whilst the rest of the girls were opposite her. It was filled with more rubbish, things hanging from the ceiling. There was climbing equipment and roller blades, all kinds of junk you would find at a garage sale. There were buckets filled with sunglasses and wallets, keys hanging from hooks on the walls.

'The two deformed ones and that Harlan guy, they all went to look for our cars.' Mercedes informed her.

'Yeah, they think the others are there.' Brittany said, Santana nodding.

'But they aren't, they're out in the woods waiting for us.' Santana hoped.

'Well I really hope they're doing more than waiting.' Tina said. 'Because I don't know how we're going to get out of here.'

* * *

><p>The rest of the group had made their way back to the other side of the house, where they had escaped through the window. Puck and Finn taking the lead with Kurt and Blaine coming up the rear, Quinn and Rachel watching the middle. They had seen the car leave with three people in it, but they didn't know how many were left. 'Wait, look!' Rachel stopped them as they were half way around the house, staring into one of the rooms.<p>

'Shit, is that them?' Puck asked, trying to get a better look through the foggy glass.

'I think so, I think I can see three of them at least.' Quinn squinted, making out the figures of Mercedes, Tina and Brittany. The bed was underneath the window so Santana was being hidden by it, the other three clearly visible from outside.

'What are they doing?' Finn asked.

'They're just sitting there.' Blaine said. 'Something isn't right guys.'

'Come on, lets get in there.' Puck said, trying to lead the charge.

'Wait, wait! Puckerman.' Quinn grabbed his arm. 'You said yourself that we don't know how many others will be in there, we need to be smart about this.'

'Guys, look.' Kurt pointed them back in the direction of the room. A man had entered, turning towards the window and looking down at the foot of the bed.

'What is he doing?' Finn asked, looking as hard as he could. And then they saw him bending over and pulling at something, wire? Then lifting something up, a person?

'Santana?' Quinn whispered, clearly seeing the Latina's dark hair and scrawny figure. Then they saw the man throw her against the bed, and she was clearly struggling against him.

'Fuck no, we've gotta get in there!' Finn said and they all hastily made their way round to the front door.

* * *

><p>'Get off of her!' Brittany screamed ,struggling against her bindings to no avail. 'Let her go!' She cried again, but it was like he couldn't hear them, or didn't want to. Santana did her best to keep her arms and legs moving, making sure he couldn't get a tight grip on her and kicking him anywhere she could. She got a good one in on his left cheek, momentarily stunning him as he fell backwards. She took this as an opportunity to move, crawling off of the bed. But he recovered in time to catch her, grabbing her around the throat and launching her into the wall beside the bed. The right side of her hit the wall hard, causing it to shake as she hit the floor.<p>

'Santana!' Mercedes screamed, she and Tina trying as hard as Brittany to free themselves. Nathanial picked a battered Santana up form the floor, holding her against his chest. He had one arm around her neck, the other roaming around her stomach, stroking it as he smiled.

'You're a feisty one aren't you?' He said, smiling even wider when she didn't respond. 'Maybe you do need someone to teach you a lesson?'

'Get you fucking hands off of me!' Santana shouted at him, trying to kick back with her legs.

'Woah there, you've got a mouth on you too!' He said, almost excitedly. 'I think I know something to fix that as well.'

'Don't you dare touch her!' Tina shouted, all three of them trying to get his attention away from their friend.

'Oh, you mean, like this?' He said, moving his hand down from her stomach and to the top of her jeans. He traced the outline with his fingers, making her shudder at the touch of his skin on her own.

'Please..' Santana sobbed. 'Please don't….' But before she could finish he undid her jeans and she struggled even more.

'Santana!' Brittany was hysterical now, crying and kicking out with her feet as she tried to free herself. They could only imagine what their wrists were going to look like after all this. Nathaniel threw Santana to the ground and kicked her violently in the stomach before looming over her. That was it, she was paralysed. With the pain and the fear of what was coming next. He flipped her onto her back with his foot and knelt next to her, running a hand down her cheek and then her body, caressing her breast as he went further down.

'Pretty girls…' He grinned. 'They don't stick around for too long up here.' He said, before moving his hand down and into her jeans. She felt him on her, in her. His grimy motherfucking hands were all over her and the only thing she could do was scream and cry. He covered her mouth with his other hand silencing her and put his full body on top of her, and she felt that he was enjoying it. She couldn't breathe or move and the only thing she was thinking about was Brittany, and that she had to watch this happen, feeling powerless.

'Stop it! Stop it!' She heard Brittany sobbing.

'Get your fucking hands off of her!' Tina yelled, crying just as much. Mercedes almost hysterical next to her. But Santana was numb. She could hear them and see them out of the corner of her eyes, but the only thing she could focus on was the creature on top of her. This man, this monster, was scarring her for life and she was helpless against him. He eventually lifted his weight off of her, removing his hand from her mouth. He slapped her across the face and she rolled onto her side and coughed, tears dripping into the dirty carpet below her, and then she looked into Brittany's eyes. Terror was the only thing she could see. She wanted to tell her she loved her, and that she was sorry but she couldn't speak. She heard him undoing his trousers from behind her and all she could do was inhale sharply and brace herself for what was about to happen.

'Santana,' Brittany calmed and looked into her eyes. 'Santana I love you okay, I love you so much.' She smiled. 'Just look at me okay, always at me.' Santana nodded focusing on nothing else but the blonde in front of her. Nathaniel pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her fiercely, Santana still looking at Brittany but decided to bite his lips as hard as she could. He slapped her again and she went down, her face covered in his blood.

'You fucking bitch!' he shouted, wiping the blood from his mouth before getting back to business. He started to violently pull her jeans down, over her hips and to her knees, revealing the sexy black underwear that she had bough especially for Brittany. He pawed at them, not ripping them or taking them off but exploring her body. He placed his face right beside them an inhaled, Santana shivering and letting out small sobs. All of the girls were crying, hating that they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

'Look at me San, always at me.' Brittany repeated. Santana breathing heavily in and out and waiting for it to begin as she stared at her girlfriend. But just as he was about to try and slip her jeans off over her ankles, the door burst open, Puck and Blaine standing in front of them.

'Hey asshole!' Puck shouted, and the man was too preoccupied with Santana to react quickly, Puck striking him in the back of the head with a log he had found in the forest. Nathaniel went down, falling next to Santana and then Puck really saw her. 'Oh fuck.' He cried, tears in his eyes as everyone flied into the room. Quinn and Rachel gasped when they saw their friends, Santana especially, as Kurt and Blaine went to help untie everyone else. As soon as Brittany was free she scrambled over to Santana and helped her sit up, pulling her jeans back into place and holding her.

'Shhhh,' Brittany whispered into her ear, Santana crying hysterically now that she was safe in Brittany's arms. 'It's okay, you're okay.' Brittany assured her.

'What the fuck happened?' Finn asked, Rachel and Quinn helping Mercedes and Tina up. 'Guys, what the fuck happened?'

'Finn!' Brittany shouted at him. Shooting daggers in his direction and he backed down.

'Can we please get out of here, then we'll tell you what happened.' Mercedes begged.

'Yeah, come on.' Rachel said as she began to usher them out of the room.

'Wait, where's Chang?' Puck asked, Tina bursting into tears.

'They…..he was….' Tina started but couldn't finish.

'They killed him.' Someone said, and they looked to the floor. Santana was looking up at them with tear filled eyes, blood covering her face. Some was her own but lots was Nathaniel's. 'They killed him.' She repeated, and then Brittany tried to help her up. Her knees buckled under her, almost sending them both to the floor if Kurt hadn't caught them.

'Come on then.' Finn said sadly, holding the door open and waiting for everyone to leave. He saw the man unconscious on the floor in front of him and screamed, kicking him several times in the stomach.

'Piece of shit.' He whispered, kicking him once more before following everyone else out into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They had made it far enough away from the house, so they decided to take a break. Brittany and Kurt had let Puck and Blaine take turns carrying Santana, the Latina still in a great deal of pain from Nathaniel's abuse, with Quinn and Rachel comforting Tina as they walked. 'Okay guys, here looks good.' Puck said, setting Santana down on her own feet and then lowering her to sit on a log. They were in a small clearing, filled with different shaped logs and bushes. The girls all huddled together, Tina was between Mercedes and Rachel whilst Quinn and Brittany guarded Santana. Finn and puck were pacing whilst Blaine and Kurt sat opposite the girls. They were holding hands and Kurt was crying, all of them trying to reign in their emotions. All four girls had raw red marks around their wrists from being tied, Santana's not as bad because she was cut free. Everyone was silent until Finn couldn't take it anymore. 'So..' He said quietly, motioning for Puck to sit with him and the other guys. 'What…. What happened?' He asked tentatively. Mercedes looked around at her friends and thought she would be the most capable of telling the story, no matter how hard it would be for her it would be even worse for the others.

'You guys had just gotten out, we saw you leave.' She began, inhaling to calm herself. 'But the door we found was boarded up, we couldn't get out. There was a guy standing behind us and pressured us into staying for dinner.' She closed her eyes. 'But we had to wait for their brother.'

'The guy, from the gas station.' Quinn said, Santana tensing next to her. She was sitting with her head down, listening but not really hearing everyone, her thoughts stuck on what just happened.

'Yeah, Nathaniel.' Mercedes said, Quinn smiling at her sadly and then watching Brittany as she whispered something in Santana's ear. Apparently it got through because the Latina leaned into Brittany, putting her head on her shoulder and letting the blonde hold her.

'So how…..' Puck coughed, clearing his throat. 'How did Mike…?'

'He, the guy from earlier, he wanted Santana to got with him, he likes her.' Brittany said, holding Santana even tighter.

'And she was going to go. She got up and was about to do what he said, but Mike stood up in front of her.' Mercedes continued.

'He was trying to protect me.' Santana said weakly from her position on Brittany's shoulder, staring at the ground in front of her.

'Then, he just jumped them. Santana got pushed out of the way, but Mike…' Mercedes sniffed, exhaling slowly.

'Nathaniel stabbed him in the stomach.' Tina informed them. 'He bled out before, before we could even try to save him. There was so much blood.' She whispered, Rachel pulling her in closer.

'And what about, when we got in there?' Blaine asked. 'Santana?' She looked up at him, a tear falling down her cheek. She simply shook her head, not trusting her voice enough.

'Santana, did he….'

'Puck!' Brittany said firmly. 'She doesn't want to talk about it.'

'But Brit, we need to know how bad she's hurt, we…..'

'He didn't do it, properly.' Santana said, tired of people shouting around her. 'He was about to when you guys came in.'

'Santana…' Quinn placed a hand on her knee, the brunette flinching before she calmed to the touch.

'Q, I'm fine.' She lied. 'We just need to get out of here.'

'Santana you're not fine.' Kurt said, looking at her confused. She sat up and wiped her face, more blood coming away every time she did so but she wasn't sure if it was her own.

'I'm as fine as I'm going to be for a while Kurt.' She informed him. 'But you guys said they went to our cars?'

'Yeah, so we should keep going this way.' Mercedes said. 'No point trying for broken down cars anyway.'

'Yeah.' Puck agreed. 'I think we need some weapons, sharp sticks or rocks, just in case.'

'I'll help you man,' Finn said, Puck smiling over at him.

'Did you see them, the other guys in the house?' Tina asked.

'No, no just the guy when we got in there.' Blaine said. 'Why?'

'Because if you saw them, you'd want something more than a pointy stick.' Tina informed them, everyone wondering how bad these guys must have been.

'Regardless, we have to have something. We can't be defenceless if we run into them again.' Puck said, everyone agreeing, no matter how hopeless they felt about their situation.

'I think we should rest here for a couple of hours before moving on.' Rachel rationalised. 'Who knows how long we'll be walking for.'

'Okay, but we sleep in shifts. Finn and I will take the first hour, Blaine and Kurt can you guys do the second?' Puck asked, both boys nodding and then he turned back to the girls. 'All of you get some sleep okay? We'll wake you up when we have to leave.'

'Thanks Puck.' Quinn said, walking over and kissing him before settling back down on one side of Santana, all of the girls huddling together.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed, but within a short while Santana was awakened. She looked around, breathing heavily, and saw nothing but the sleeping figures of her friends around her. She could hear Puck and Finn chatting quietly as they walked the area, making sure they were safe. It was still daylight so she could see everything, watching the wind blow through the trees above her and feeling Brittany sleeping soundly beside her. She pushed herself up so that she was leaning over, legs stretched out in front, and inhaled deeply. She felt sick. She couldn't get him out of her mind, his smell off of her body. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, one breath after the other. The occasional twang of pain shot from her rib cage from where he had kicked her but she did her best to ignore it, suddenly her concussion didn't seem so bad. A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping slightly before opening her eyes, she turned to see that it was Quinn. She was watching her with concern, looking at her fragile body as she shook, tears over flowing. 'Come here San.' She whispered, not wanting to wake the others. Santana sniffed and tried to compose herself before slowly making her way into Quinn's arms, letting herself relax and melt into the blonde's hold.<p>

'It was my fault.' Santana whispered after a few moments of Quinn stroking her hair. 'It was my fault.'

'What was your fault San?' Quinn asked, puzzled at the Latina's admission.

'Mike, when he died.' Santana sobbed. 'It was all my fault.'

'Oh San, no, it wasn't.' Quinn assured her, pulling her in tighter and rocking her.

'You weren't there Q.' Santana moved her hand up to cover her eyes. 'I should have done something, I could have tried to protect him, like he did for me.' She sobbed.

'Santana, San listen to me.' Quinn moved Santana out of her arms until she was facing her, pulling the Latina's hand from her face and holding it tightly. 'From what I know, if Mike hadn't done what he did, things would have gotten a whole lot worse, a lot quicker.' Santana nodded, pulling Quinn in closer. 'And any of the guys would have done what Mike did, okay?' Quinn saw her nod again, tears now falling from her own eyes. 'So don't you dare blame yourself.' She felt Santana calm down, moving back into a lying position and continuing to stroke her hair. 'Get some sleep.' Quinn whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her head and trying not to burst into tears herself.

* * *

><p>'Quinn, Santana, wake up.' They heard Puck, Quinn feeling his touch on her shoulder.<p>

'Puck..' She mumbled. 'What?'

'It's time to leave, come on.' He said gently, watching as Santana's tired eyes opened. Quinn stood up slowly, brushing herself down and stretching off, the hard floor not the best for sleeping, especially with Santana lying half on top of her.

'Santana, you okay?' Puck asked, looking down at her as she stared off into the distance. She snapped herself out of it and nodded.

'Yeah, get me up.' She said, holding out her hand for Puck to take it. 'Thanks.' She said once she was on her feet, still a little shaky.

'Are you gonna be okay Santana, to walk?' Rachel asked, clearly concerned about her physical fitness.

'Yeah.' She nodded unconvincingly. 'I'll be fine.' She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face.

'But tell us if you aren't, we can always stop.' Finn said, Santana nodding and then changing the subject.

'Nice stick cave man.' She grinned at what Puck was holding, looking around and seeing all the guys had one, as well as Mercedes and Rachel.

'Well, better than nothing right?' He smiled, Santana nodding. 'So, lets get out of here.' He said, motioning for them all to follow his lead. Brittany and Quinn took up positions on either side of Santana, lightly holding her arms in case she needed the support, and followed Puck and Finn out of the clearing. Everyone else came after, Blaine and Kurt walking at the back so they could keep an eye out behind them and the girls in the middle. Puck and Finn led the way through the trees, twisting and turning through them whilst keeping their eyes looking in every direction. About twenty minutes later Puck stopped them.

'Look,' He pointed about a hundred yards in front of them, just down a hill. 'A road.' He smiled. 'We can follow it to the nearest town.'

'Great,' Blaine exclaimed from the back of the group. 'Lets get a move on then.' He smiled, taking Kurt's hand. But as they started to move, Blaine stopped.

'Blaine? What's the matter?' Kurt asked, looking back at him with their hands still entwined. Blaine simply looked at him, eyes wide and unable to move. 'Blaine!' Kurt shouted, and then he coughed, blood flying from his mouth as he collapsed. 'Guys! Guys help me!' Kurt shouted, everyone turning back and seeing the boys.

'Oh God!' Rachel exclaimed, covering her hand with her mouth. There was an arrow sticking out of his back. It looked like it had hit him right in the spine, instantly paralysing him when he tried to move.

'Blaine! Blaine, come on!' Kurt yelled, shaking him as more blood escaped his mouth.

'Go.. Go Kurt.' He choked out.

'No! I'm not leaving you!' Kurt sobbed, pulling Blaine in closer.

'Shit, guys!' Santana yelled from behind them. 'Look up there.' She pointed back the way they had come. Jeremiah was standing through the trees, bow and arrow in his hands.

'Holy fuck, what is that?' Puck exclaimed.

'One of the brothers, we have to go!' Mercedes yelled, trying to Pull Kurt up. 'Kurt come on!'

'No, I' not leaving him!' Kurt said definitively, but then another arrow came shooting through the trees. It hit the tree next to where Brittany, Santana and Quinn were standing causing them to scream and fall back, all losing grip of each other.

'Shit come on!' Tina screamed, grabbing Mercedes by the hand and starting to pull her away.

'Kurt man, he's gone!' Puck said as gently as he could.

'Come on bro, please!' Finn begged him, pulling on the back of his brothers jacket with his good hand.

'He's not, he can't be….' Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, and then Brittany appeared beside him.

'Kurt, please come with us. We need to leave because otherwise we're all in trouble.' Brittany whispered in his ear.

'Brit, hurry up.' Tina informed her. 'He's coming closer.'

'Okay Kurt.' Brittany pulled his face towards her own, looking into his tear filled eyes. 'If you stay here, so do we. And then Finn, your brother, or Mercedes, your best friend in the whole world, they might get hurt if we do that. So please Kurt, come with us.' Brittany begged, leaving her hand in the open for him to hold, and he did. She pulled him up and they started to move, Quinn with Santana, and Rachel and Finn at the back. Blaine was gone. Mike was gone. They needed help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Come on guys, not much further.' Puck said, hurrying them on as he kept an eye out behind them. It looked like the freak was gone, but they couldn't be sure, so they ran. They staggered through the trees, Quinn doing her best to keep her and Santana with the rest of them, holding the Latina around the waist as they ran. Brittany was out in front with Kurt, his hand still firmly in hers. 'Okay, okay.' Puck stopped at the edge of the road, looking in either direction for any sign of movement. It was all clear. He stepped out onto the road, everyone following behind him. Quinn and Santana were the last out, Quinn gently helping Santana to her knees because she was worn out, physically and mentally. She stayed leaning on Quinn's leg, one hand still holding the blondes, and they watched Kurt fall to the floor in tears. Their hearts broke, for him and for Tina, losing the people they loved. Santana didn't want to imagine what she would do if anything happened to Brittany out here.

'Kurt, come on man.' Finn said, wiping a tear from his face and hauling the smaller boy up, one arm over his shoulder and comforting him. Rachel was at his side, taking over from Brittany to hold his hand. Brittany smiled weakly at Santana who was still kneeling, catching her breath and trying not to throw up. She smiled back.

'Which way Puck?' Mercedes asked, looking one way then the other. 'Both directions look like they lead no where.' She pointed out. But just as he was about to respond, Quinn cut in.

'Don't you dare say flip a coin.' She looked at him, and he grinned.

'I was going to say that way.' He pointed to his right, everybody else's left as he stood in front of the group.

'Why that way?' Tina asked.

'Because, I think the other way will lead us back to our cars. I think this is the road we were coming down, so maybe we can follow it out.'

'That's a hell of a maybe man,' Finn said, Kurt still in his arms.

'Well if anyone has any other ideas I'm game, I just think this is our best option.' Puck said honestly.

'What about if they decide to take a drive?' Santana asked. 'We know they have cars and this looks like one of the only roads out here.'

'We're just going to have to take that chance.' Puck sighed. 'And we can always dive in the bushes if we see or hear anything.'

'Well, that's foolproof.' Mercedes said sarcastically, Puck rolling his eyes.

'Anyway, that's what I'm doing. If you want to try something else, be my guest.' He said as he moved over to Quinn. 'Come on Q.' He held his hand out.

'Yeah, I'm coming, but I think I should stay with Santana.' Puck nodded.

'Try and keep up okay.' He looked down at Santana. 'But shout if you want me to slow down.'

'Got it Puckerman.' Santana said, Quinn helping her to her feet.

'Come on everyone.' He said, Finn, Rachel and Kurt following him, Mercedes walked with Tina and the final three girls followed behind. Santana was finding it harder and harder to stay on her feet, Quinn noticing because she kept getting heavier, like she couldn't hold her own weight.

'Santana, you okay?' Quinn whispered in her ear.

'No, I don't think I am.' Santana said, looking forwards. Brittany was walking beside them, looking out and up into the trees surrounding the road, completely oblivious to the conversation next to her.

'What do you want me to do?' Quinn asked, Santana lifting her head from the blonde's shoulder.

'Get Brittany to go walk with the others. I'm slowing down and I don't want her stuck back here if anything happens.' Santana said, looking into Quinn's eyes. The blonde knew that the only thing Santana wanted to do was protect her girlfriend. If that meant being away from her then so be it, as long as she was safe.

'Okay.' Quinn nodded, Santana resting her head down once more. 'Hey Brit.' Quinn said, the dancer looking over to her.

'What is it? Is she okay?' Brittany asked, looking worriedly at Santana, her eyes closed for a moment before they opened.

'She's fine, but could you go talk to Mercedes and Tina for a while? We think they miss you.' Quinn smiled at her.

'Oh, I miss them too, but San, what about you?' Brittany asked, taking her hand.

'I'm okay Brit, Quinn's got me. But I think they really want to talk to you.' Santana smiled, lifting Brittany's hand to her mouth and kissing it. 'I'll be right behind you okay.'

'Yeah, okay.' Brittany said. 'I wont be long.' And with that she jogged up to meet the others, now about fifteen yards in front of them.

'Do you want me to shout for Puck, tell him to slow down?' Quinn asked, Santana shaking her head.

'No, no I don't want them to slow down.' Santana said, closing her eyes again. 'We cant risk those guys finding us because we were too slow.'

'But San…' Quinn started, only to be interrupted by the Latina.

'No, okay. And if we get too far away I want you to go with them too.' Santana informed her.

'What? No way San, I'm not leaving you.' Quinn said angrily.

'Yeah, that's what Kurt said about Blaine.'

'Santana, Blaine is dead okay, you're not. We wont leave you.' Quinn was almost shocked at what she was hearing, but then she had a thought. 'Santana if you still feel guilty about Mike…'

'This has nothing to do with him Q.' Santana said quickly, even though she did still feel partially responsible.

'That why are you doing this? If we call them back Puck can carry you. He can…'

'Not all the way he can't, and Finn's wrist is messed up and Kurt, is Kurt. Puck is our only muscle, we need him with his eyes open and a weapon, not worrying about me.' Santana said, and Quinn could see her point. 'I'm doing this because I will feel even more guilty if anything happens to you guys because I wasn't fast enough. Which is why I need you to promise me that you'll go if I tell you.'

'Santana…..' Quinn started.

'Promise me. I need someone to take care of Brit.' Santana sniffed, tears falling over her cheeks.

'Okay, I promise.' Quinn assured her, even though it was a lie. There was no way she would leave Santana out here with those monsters, especially after what she'd already been through.

'Good.' Santana said, trying to steady her voice. 'Wait, Q?' She said, straightening herself and looking around. 'Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?' Quinn asked, looking behind them and up into the trees.

'That!' Santana shouted, just in time to see a massive tree fall right across their path. The momentum made them stumble and fall backwards onto the concrete, Santana's already battered body crying out in pain.

'What the fuck?' Quinn cried, looking at the massive object in front of them. And then they heard voices from the other side.

'Quinn!' Puck shouted.

'Santana!' Came Brittany's voice. 'Are you guys okay?'

'Yeah Brit, we're fine.' Santana shouted back, the girls helping each other to their feet.

'Can you get round it, or over it?' Finn called, looking over the object and fearing the worst.

'Finn, we can't even see over it. And it's blocking the entire road.' Quinn called to them. 'What do we do?'

'You'll have to go back up into the woods, take the long way.' Puck called.

'Shit.' Santana whispered. 'See what I mean about being too slow!' She cursed, kicking the tree as they walked closer to it. 'Fuck!'

'Santana, stop!' Quinn pulled her back. 'You don't need to help them hurt us okay, and again this is not on you.' Santana exhaled and drew her tears back, nodding and then looking up.

'I could give you a boost? Over the top?' Santana thought out loud.

'No, I just said I wouldn't leave you. We'll take the long way, together.' Quinn said, grabbing her hand and starting to walk them backwards.

'Uh, guys?' They heard Kurt, his tears finally stopped.

'What?' Rachel asked.

'Look.' He pointed up, to the row of trees where the large one fell from.

'Shit, shit!' Puck whispered, then shouted. 'Quinn! Run!'

'What.. Puck?' She called.

'Just run!' He shouted back. And then they realised why.

'Fuck Q, they're here.' Santana cried, pulling the blonde's jumper so that they were backing up towards the opposite row of trees. There coming down the hill, was Jeremiah and Samuel, obviously they were given all the hunting work.

'What is he carrying?' Mercedes squinted, looking up.

'Hold shit, a fucking chainsaw!' Tina realised, everyone now seeing it too. And then they turned and ran, Puck and Brittany left staring at the log blocking them from the ones the love.

'Puck, what do we do?' Brittany whimpered. 'We can't leave them, we have to…' She sobbed, almost hysterical so Puck cut in.

'Brit, we have to go. I promise we wont leave them but right now we have to get away from the bad men, okay?' Brittany nodded, Puck swallowing and looking back at the log.

'Quinn, Santana, just run, okay?' Puck shouted. 'Run as fast and as far as you can! I promise we'll find you.' He shouted.

'Okay, okay, come on San.' Quinn pulled her back, up and into the trees. Puck doing the same with Brittany on the other side, until they were far enough into the trees to see the others, running as fast as they could. They didn't know what direction exactly, but all they did know is that they were going North, and Santana and Quinn were going south. They were divided.

* * *

><p>'Q…. Quinn..' Santana panted. 'We need to stop, I can't…..' Santana said, before collapsing onto the floor in front of her. Quinn looked back, tears in her eyes as she came to her friends side.<p>

'San… it's okay…. Breath.' Quinn said, rubbing her back comfortingly. But then it was too much, either Santana was going to pass out or throw up and she decided the latter would be better right now. So she crawled away from Quinn and clung onto the sides of a nearby tree, puking for the second time today. 'It's okay, you're okay.' Quinn assured her, rubbing her back once more but keeping her eyes up. It was getting darker. The masses of trees seemed to be thickening the further they went in and she was sure night was less than five hours away. Santana wiped her mouth, realising how much blood she still had on her face, and then used the tree to support herself and stood up next to Quinn.

'You look like crap Lopez.' Quinn grinned.

'Thanks Q.' Santana smiled back, looking around them. 'So I was an idiot, and didn't pack a map. Any idea where we're going?' Quinn laughed. All of this shit and Santana still had a sense of humour.

'No, I have no idea.' Quinn sighed. 'Puck just said run, so.'

'We're gonna find them right?' Santana asked timidly.

'Yeah, we are. And don't worry, Brittany's in safe hands.' Santana looked up at her and nodded.

'So what about us? What do we do now?' Santana asked.

'How much further do you think you can walk?' Quinn wondered, Santana standing up without the help of the tree.

'On my own, maybe an hour. Why?' Santana looked at her, it was almost like the blonde had a plan.

'Well I just figure the further away we get the better.' Quinn said, not a plan but still right. 'We need to find somewhere to rest, somewhere they wont find us.' Quinn thought.

'Like where Q? This is their forest, they found us twice already and we lost Blaine the first time.' Santana felt a lump rising in her throat but swallowed it back down. 'They're bigger and faster and scarier. We have a better chance of learning to fly, than getting out of these woods alive.' Santana sighed, sitting on the ground with her back to the tree.

'You know if we could fly, we'd get out of here no problem.' Quinn smiled, knocking Santana on the shoulder and trying to keep her positive.

'I'll get right on that then.' Santana laughed, Quinn hauling her up and setting them on their way again. And she only hoped that they would see their friends alive at the end of all this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Puck, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Kurt had been walking for about two hours. They were all insanely worried about Santana and Quinn, but they knew they would look after each other. Brittany hadn't spoken since she'd left Santana, everyone else silent for the most part. They couldn't believe that this was happening to them, a group of choir kids from Lima on a hiking holiday. The one thing they plan to do out of state and it turns into a nightmare. 'Do you think they're okay?' Brittany suddenly whispered, her eyes still to the floor.

'Yeah, I think they are Brit.' Puck replied, keeping an eye at the front of the group.

'But the men we saw coming down the hill, they haven't come after us.' Brittany pointed out.

'So you think they went after Quinn and Santana?' Rachel asked, Brittany just nodding.

'They're smart Brit, if they need to hide they will, if they need to run they will.' Tina assured her, squeezing her hand.

'Yeah and what if they get caught? What if they have to fight?' Brittany looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. 'Santana can't fight any more, she can't take it.'

'Hey Brit, my girl has some claws, okay.' Puck said. 'Quinn will protect her, you have to just stay positive.'

'Positive.' Kurt laughed. 'Okay.' He said sarcastically.

'Come on man, we're all sorry about Blaine.' Finn said, still cradling his broken wrist. 'But we have to focus on getting everyone else out alive. We can mourn properly when we're safe.' Kurt looked at his brother and nodded.

'And right now we have to figure out where we are.' Rachel said. 'Maybe if we could see better.' Rachel thought, looking around at the trees.

'What are you thinking Berry?' Mercedes asked.

'Just that if I could get up there, I could see better. See if we're close to anything.'

'No, I'll do it.' Finn said, studying the trees.

'Finn you have one hand, and I'm not as much of a princess as Puckerman makes me out to be.' She grinned at him. 'I can do this.' She looked at Finn, who nodded.

'Okay, I'll be right down here.'

'Yeah, and you better catch me if I fall.' Rachel joked, grabbing on to the lowest branch and pulling herself up. She continued climbing until she felt the air cool around her, with wind rustling the leaves on the branches and swaying her. She was glad she was small, otherwise she wasn't sure she would have been able to keep her balance. She pulled on a branch above her and it snapped, a small scream escaping from her throat before she composed herself. She was standing on a thick branch, clutching the tree and breathing heavily until she continued. One final step up and she was as far as she could go.

'Rachel,' Finn called up to her. 'Rach, what can you see?' He asked.

'Erm, not much.' She admitted, shouting down so that she could be heard through the wind. 'Wait….' She squinted, pushing her long hair out of her eyes.

'What is it?' Tina called.

'Something, a building.' She smiled, this could be the spark of hope they needed. A telephone, or a car, anything to help them out of this.

'Great!' Puck called, up. 'Now get your ass back down here.' Rachel made a note of the building's position. It was in the direction they were heading anyway, but now at least they knew what they were looking for. She climbed down carefully, stopping occasionally as the wind blew harder, until she could see the ground and her friends all standing around the base of the tree. She stopped one final time, hearing something.

'Guys?' She said worriedly.

'What is it Rachel?' Mercedes asked, but before she could respond something shot past her face, embedding itself in the trunk of the tree. An arrow.

'Holy shit!' She cried, stumbling and falling backwards. She tried to grasp onto anything she could, any small branch but in her panic she couldn't do it. 'Finn!' She screamed, falling to the ground and watching the branches fall past her. She couldn't bear it so she screwed her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to know when she would hit the ground. A few seconds later she was on the floor, but there was someone under her. 'Finn?' She panted, breathing heavily and re-opening her eyes.

'I got you.' He soothed, also breathing heavily, and stroking the back of her hair.

'Finn.' She repeated, 'We have to go, we have to….' She tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot through her, her back taking most of the impact when Finn caught her.

'Woah, Rachel, you okay?' Puck asked, steadying her as Finn got up behind her.

'Yeah, I'm fine, we have to go.' She yelled, tears running down her face.

'Why, what happened?' Kurt asked, looking all around them to make sure they were still alone.

'That freak, the one with the bow and arrow.' She sobbed, Kurt tensing at the mention of the monster that killed his true love. 'He's here, he's somewhere.' She looked around, still crying. 'He shot an arrow at me but he missed. I just lost my balance.'

'You're sure you're okay?' Mercedes asked again.

'Yeah, I swear, and if we keep going the way we were we're going to find another building. There might be a phone or something.'

'Great, lets go then.' Finn said, watching around them as they began to continue on their way.

* * *

><p>'You okay San?' Quinn asked, one arm wrapped around Santana's waist and the other holding onto the Latina's arm as it draped over her shoulder. 'Santana?' She repeated, when the brunette didn't respond.<p>

'Fine….' She whispered, her eyes closing and opening every few minutes. She was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep going.

'Santana.' Quinn's tone said everything, Santana leaning into her further.

'I know Q,' She whispered. 'But we cant stop….. Not yet.'

'Santana we have to, if you pass out when we're still walking, I wont be able to carry you. We'll be stuck out in the open. I think we need to find a place to stop.'

'Quinn…' Santana started, but the blonde cut her off.

'No Santana. We're stopping. For a couple of hours max, but we need to.' Santana nodded, licking her lips and swallowing harshly. It only just dawned on her that Puck had the only back pack left. She didn't know where the rest of their supplies were but she and Quinn had nothing. She would give anything for a bottle of water right now.

'Look.' Quinn said after a few moments. And Santana couldn't believe her eyes.

'Is that a…'

'A stream.' Quinn smiled. It was hardly anything, a small trail of water running down from somewhere, but it was hydration. And they needed some. 'Come on.' Quinn hauled Santana over and helped her down onto the floor.

'Thanks.' Santana said, wincing as she tried to reach down to the water. She put her hand into the liquid and something in her relaxed. She wasn't sure why but she felt calmer.

'Santana?' Quinn said. 'San!'

'What?' The brunette snapped out of her trance, opening her eyes and looking into the green ones in front of her.

'You can drink it you know.' Quinn smiled, looking at the Latina's hand just resting in the water. Santana smiled.

'I'm enjoying the moment Q.' Quinn rolled her eyes.

'Fine, weirdo.' Quinn laughed, Santana following suit moments later, and then they both lent over and scooped water up with their hands. When they had both had enough to drink Quinn walked round to stand behind Santana. 'Come on.'

'What are we doing?' Santana groaned, finally comfortable and sitting down.

'We're moving. This place has no cover.'

'Fine, get me up.' Santana lifted a hand towards the sky and felt Quinn latch onto it, pulling her up. Santana's face contorted in pain as Quinn took up the same position as before.

'What hurts the most San?' Quinn asked, taking a few steps forward with the Latina.

'Erm, my stomach I guess.' She admitted, Quinn nodding as they walked and her worry increased.

'Okay, well when we find somewhere safer I'll have a look, see if we can do anything.'

'Thanks Q.' Santana said quietly, making their way carefully through the trees. About half an hour later they found what they were looking for. They had started walking down a hill, the green getting thicker and the sky darkening. Quinn turned round to look back up from the way they came and she noticed something in the side of the hill.

'San, come this way.' She said, pulling the brunette around and heading across the hill instead of down it.

'Is that a cave?' Santana asked, looking cautiously at the hillside.

'Something like that yeah, come on.' She walked them over to it and stopped at the opening. 'Looks okay for a few hours.' She said, studying the inside. It wasn't deep but it was under cover, anyone looking for them would have to go down the hill and come back up, so they couldn't be seen from the direction they came in from. Quinn led Santana inside, placing her down on the floor and leaning her back up against one of the muddy walls. The blonde then let out a long breath and sat beside her.

'So…' Santana started, adjusting her position slightly so that she was comfortable.

'So…' Quinn echoed, both girls looking at the other. Santana felt her eyes start to mist over, quickly turning her head from Quinn and composing herself. 'Do you want to talk about, about what happened?' Quinn asked tentatively. Santana simply sniffed, shaking her head and playing with the sleeves of her hoodie.

'Santana…..' Quinn placed her hands over the brunettes, causing the Latina to look back at her.

'I… I couldn't fight him Q….' She whispered, staring vacantly into Quinn's eyes. 'I….' She began again but a sob escaped her lips, Quinn tearing up as well so she gently pulled Santana over, lying her head down on her lap.

'I know.' Quinn whispered, looking down into Santana's eyes. Big brown eyes looked up at her, but they were hollow. They were full of fear and unknowing, and it broke Quinn's heart.

'He was so strong….. He wouldn't stop.' Santana said, a tear rolling down her cheek and onto Quinn's jeans. 'I just let him…..'

'Santana, stop right there.' Quinn said angrily. 'You didn't let him do anything.'

'But Brit…' Santana said, still crying. 'She had to watch, she… she told me she loved me and just to look at her. Only her.'

'She does love you Santana. She wasn't going to let you go through that on your own.' Quinn told her, Santana nodding and wiping her face. She winced again, Quinn noticing and asking what was wrong.

'My side.' She sniffed, wiping her nose. 'He kicked me really hard, it.. It hurts.' She whispered.

'Okay, let me have a look.' Quinn said, moving her hand to the bottom of Santana's shirt. She noticed the Latina's breathing quicken as she got closer to touching her. 'Santana, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing just do it.' She assured her friend.

'Okay.' Quinn whispered, Santana closing her eyes as she felt the blonde lift the material from her body.

'Shit.' Quinn said gently, trying not to sound too panicked.

'What? How bad is it?' Santana asked, lifting her head slightly with worry now filling her face as Quinn looked down at her.

'There's a lot of bruising San, I think maybe you have a broken rib or something. It looks…' She stopped. 'It looks bad.'

'Okay.' Santana said, her head falling back onto Quinn's lap. The blonde pulled her top back down over her bruises and then moved her hand up to Santana's hair line.

'This one looks pretty bad to Santana.'

'Yeah, but I think all the other pain has numbed out my headache.' Santana smiled, trying to make a joke but the blonde wasn't buying it.

'This cut keeps leaking, you might need a couple stitches if it doesn't stop.'

'Yes Doctor.' Santana grinned, Quinn finally giving in and smiling with her. A few moments of silence passed, Quinn stroking Santana's hair and both girls listening to their surroundings. 'Quinn?' Santana broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

'Yeah San.' Quinn said, looking down over her.

'I'm.. I'm scared.' She whispered.

'I know.' Quinn smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss gently on her friend's forehead. 'Me too.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'San, wake up.' Quinn whispered, gently shaking the brunettes shoulders.

'Mmmm, Q. What?' Santana groaned. Her body was finding it hard to wake up, finally being able to relax until Quinn's voice sounded in her head.

'Come on, we have to move.' Quinn informed her, Santana opening her eyes and looking around. Her vision was fuzzy, rubbing her head as she felt it starting to throb again. She placed a hand on her forehead and took deep breaths, trying to stop herself from throwing up.

'Santana?' Quinn questioned, kneeling next to her and moving the Latina's hand from her eyes. Santana's eyes were closed as she licked her lips, swallowing and regaining her composure.

'Just give me a second okay.' Santana said, eyes still closed as she sat herself up. Quinn watched as Santana sat forwards, leaning her head in her hands and exhaling.

'You okay?' Quinn asked, gently rubbing her back.

'I, I feel sick again.'

'And…' Quinn prompted her to continue, seeing that something else was wrong.

'And I'm dizzy.' Santana admitted, opening her eyes and looking up at Quinn. 'You're a bit blurry.' She said, grinning.

'Okay, come on.' Quinn said, not smiling back. She lifted Santana up and helped her start walking, carefully stepping out of their hiding place and back out into the darkening woods.

'Jesus Q, what's the rush?' Santana asked, squinting at the remaining light as they walked.

'You need a hospital Santana. There's obviously something wrong with you and the sooner we get out of here the better.'

'I get that Q, trust me I want a hospital right now, but I'm not leaving these woods without Brittany.' Santana informed her.

'If we see a way out Santana, we're taking it.'

'No fucking way Quinn, are you insane?' Santana stopped, pulling away from Quinn and stopping both of them. Quinn was a few steps in front of Santana, spinning round to face the brunette with an angry face.

'Are you insane Santana?' Quinn glared at her. 'You have a concussion, a busted rib, and you were almost raped!' Quinn shouted, Santana visibly flinching at her words. Quinn saw this and calmed down, taking a few steps towards her friend. 'I'm sorry okay, but I need to get you out. I can't loose you San.'

'I know Q, I get it.' Santana nodded, smiling at her. 'But Brittany is my life, she is everything.' Santana sighed. 'If I don't have her I, I would probably do something really stupid.' Santana laughed, Quinn shaking her head. 'What about Puck? You're really gonna leave Beth's dad out here?'

'No, I would never do that.' Quinn took Santana's hands. 'But I think the police looking for him, would be better than me running around the forest hysterically, looking for him whilst trying to outrun the monsters. If we get out, we can get help. Help with guns. And then we can make these motherfuckers pay.'

'I wont leave her Quinn.' Santana whispered. 'I get what you're saying, and I know you're right.' Santana shrugged. 'You're saying we leave if we get the chance. I'm saying, you'll have to go without me.' And with that Santana walked slowly past Quinn, heading down the hill.

'She wont forgive me if anything happens to you Santana.' Quinn called over her shoulder.

'What?' Santana turned, looking back up the hill.

'Brittany.' Quinn said, turning around. 'If you get hurt again, if something worse happens to you, she wont forgive me.'

'It's my choice Quinn, it's not on you.' Santana quoted Quinn from earlier.

'So, Brittany wont see it that way.' Quinn turned around to face her, stepping down the hill slowly towards her. 'She knows you're tired, and hurt, and that it's my job to look after you now, not hers.' Santana looked to the floor, again Quinn was right.

'You don't think Puck thinks the same?' Santana argued. 'If I don't bring you back to him in one piece….'

'That's different Santana.'

'How Quinn? How is it different?' Santana stepped right up to her. Quinn simply looked down, and poked Santana in the ribs.

'Ah, fuck!' Santana cried, stumbling back before Quinn caught her arm. 'What the fuck was that for?'

'I can take care of myself, you can't right now. That's why it's different. Puck knows that.'

'What are you talking about?' Santana said, clinging onto Quinn's arm as she caught her breath.

'Puck knows that if I see a way to get us out, I will. He knows I'll protect you, because it would make Brittany happy, even if I had to leave him behind. And Puck will do the same.' Quinn informed her, Santana looking at her with a confused expression. 'If he can get the other guys out, he will. Then he'll send the cops back in to find us.'

'Quinn, I need her.' Santana said, tears in her eyes.

'And you'll get her back soon enough.' Quinn promised. 'But right now, we have to look out for us, okay?' Quinn said, Santana nodding. 'And I'm sorry I poked you.'

'It's fine.' Santana said, standing upright and letting Quinn support her again. 'I probably deserved it.' Santana grinned.

'You did.' Quinn grinned. 'Now lets get out of here.'

* * *

><p>'Guys, look.' Finn said, pointing with his good left arm. 'We found it.' He informed them, everyone stopping as they reached the edge of the clearing the building was located in.<p>

'What is it?' Mercedes asked, noticing the blue and white paint scheme and the rusting away metal doors. They walked cautiously towards it, shrubs and trees all overgrown around it and crawling up it's walls.

'I think it's a police station.' Puck said, stopping and noticing a hanging sign on the wall just above the door.

'You mean it was a police station.' Kurt corrected, moving to stand beside the boy.

'Yeah,' Tina agreed. 'It looks like it's been abandoned.'

'Still, I think we need to be careful.' Rachel advised, staying close to Finn.

'I agree, I mean we thought that other place was abandoned and look what happened.' Finn said, everyone nodding.

'Okay then, Kurt and I will scope it out, see if it's safe. Finn stay out here with the girls.' Puck commanded.

'You got it man, be careful.' Finn nodded at him, watching as Puck and Kurt carefully opened the old door and peeked inside. Puck didn't see or hear any movement so he pushed the door open further, stepping into the building and scanning the room. It was the reception. He knew this because of the desks right next to the door, old fashioned phones and computers rusting and covered with cobwebs.

'Kurt, try that phone over there.' Puck pointed to the desk on the other side of the door, the smaller boy doing as he was told and checking if it was working.

'Nothing, it's dead.' Kurt sighed, dropping the receiver onto the floor.

'Same.' Puck said, slamming his down onto the base. 'Shit.'

'Look, it's a big building, I'm sure there will be more phones somewhere.' Kurt reasoned.

'Yeah, come on man.' Puck motioned for Kurt to follow his lead. A few more minutes of searching and they found that they were alone. No monsters or crazy killers anywhere to be found. They went back out of the building and told everyone it was safe, ushering them into a small room at the back. That way if someone came into the building, they would know before being seen.

'Look what we found guys.' Kurt said, hauling a large heavy bag onto the small table in the middle of the room. All of the kids gathered around, waiting in anticipation. Kurt opened the bag and started to pull out tins. Tins of food.

'Holy shit, you've gotta be kidding me.' Finn said, almost laughing in the process.

'I know right,' Puck grinned. 'There was tons of it sitting in the kitchen back there. And it's fresh too.'

'Which means that someone comes here regularly.' Rachel pointed out.

'We shouldn't stay here long then guys.' Mercedes agreed, Tina nodding along too.

'Okay, we'll eat and get a few hours shut eye and then leave. It's getting dark so we shouldn't be wandering out there anyway.' Puck organised. 'Is that okay?' They all nodded, looking at the food with watering mouths. They really were hungry. At least they could recuperate now and have more strength and energy when they set off again.

* * *

><p>'Do you have any idea where we're going tubbers?' Santana asked, her hand gripping onto the material of Quinn's hoodie.<p>

'You know I don't Santana.' Quinn said, looking around through the trees as if every movement was something coming to hurt them.

'Then why do you look like you do?' Santana said, noticing the blonde's determined expression and wandering eyes.

'Because, it's getting dark. We need to be anywhere except out in the open.' Quinn informed her.

'Great, so what are you looking for?' Santana asked, not sure what Quinn was planning on finding.

'I don't know, anything.' Quinn sighed, stopping and looking down at the ground. 'Anything.' She whispered, and Santana sensed that hope was fading fast in the blonde's mind.

'Come on then Q.' Santana started to walk again, without the support of her friend, and took a few steps further through the trees.

'Santana, come back here.' Quinn said, jogging after her and wrapping an arm around her waist. 'Are you crazy, what are you doing?' Quinn asked, holding onto her firmly but gently.

'You said we needed to find somewhere safe, that isn't standing in the middle of the woods.' Santana smiled, Quinn laughing at her.

'Even so, you cant walk very well with me, let alone on your own. Don't do that again.'

'Hey, you're the one who stopped Q.' Santana shrugged, laughing. But the laughter was quickly over taken by coughing, bringing tears to the brunette's eyes.

'Okay, okay, just breathe San.' Quinn said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

'I got it Q, I'm good.' Santana panted, smiling at her friend once more.

'Sure you are.' Quinn said sarcastically, but then something caught her eye. 'San, look.' She pointed about one hundred yards in front of them.

'Is that, is that a house?' Santana asked, the blonde stepping them closer to it.

'I think so, it's definitely a building.' Quinn said, pushing a low branch out of their way. 'All the lights are off too so I don't think anyone's home.'

'Good.' Santana said bluntly, Quinn knowing that Santana was probably going to be cautious of any other strangers they might meet. They stepped up to the building, it was a log cabin like the one the men lived in, Santana's body tensing and her feet refusing to move.

'Santana?' Quinn looked at her, still holding her arm but moving to stand in front of her.

'I can't.' Santana swallowed. 'I can't go in there.'

'San, look at me.' Quinn cupped her cheeks. 'You can. It's not the same place, no one is here.' Santana nodded. 'You have to trust me okay, I wont let anyone else hurt you.'

'Thanks Q.' Santana let out a shaky breath, forcing one of her feet to move. And it did. Quinn smiled and took up her position at Santana's side, climbing the old wooden steps and up to the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Okay,' Quinn said, looking through the window next to the front door of the house. 'I don't think anyone's home.' She confirmed, moving back over to Santana who was leaning against one of the roof supports.

'What if someone comes home whilst we're in there?' Santana queried, giving Quinn a worried look.

'Then we'll make sure we keep watch, so we can get out first.' Quinn said, sighing. 'Look San,' She said, her voice softening and taking the brunette's hands. 'We need to rest and we can't do that out in the open. If we keep quiet and keep most of the lights off, we'll be fine.'

'Yeah.' Santana nodded, letting Quinn lead her to the door. It was unlocked, Quinn found as she pushed on the wood. The door swinging open to reveal a very uninviting interior. It was almost a copy of the other one, dark walls and furniture, dirty glasses and plates everywhere with a smell that they couldn't quite work out.

'I think I prefer the woods.' Santana joked, leaning against the open door as Quinn stepped in further.

'Me too, but maybe they'll have a phone.' Quinn said. 'Come on.' She grabbed Santana's hand and led her further in, letting the door slam closed behind her. They managed to find a table lamp what worked, Quinn flipping it on and getting a better look around.

'This is disgusting.' Santana said, pushing aside empty boxes and papers so that they could sit on the couch. She sat and lent her back against the soft material, and then closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh until a hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

'Sorry,' Quinn pulled her hands back. 'It's just me.'

'I know, shit.' Santana said, catching her breath and painfully turning around to look at the blonde. 'What is it?'

'We shouldn't stay here, in case someone does come home. We need to try one of the back rooms.'

'Okay, what about phone?' Santana winced, standing up and using the back of the couch to lean on.

'Nothing out here.' Quinn said, sounding disappointed. They then walked over to a closed door.

'So, how many dead bodies are we gonna find in here?' Santana grinned, Quinn shaking her head disapprovingly as she reached for the door handle. Just as she was about to grab onto it, something in the background made them jump.

'Holy shit!' Quinn cried, jumping around and planting her back against the door, Santana by her side.

'What the fuck is that?' Santana asked, scanning the room for the source of the noise.

'Wait, wait listen to it.' Quinn said, leaning her head towards the noise and really listening.

'Is that, Puckerman?' Santana looked at Quinn, eyes wide as they moved towards the sound.

'_Any… one…. Is… there….. Out there… please…..' _

'That is definitely Puck, but where?' Quinn started to wonder where his voice was coming from, but then she found it. 'San, come here!' She said, sounding rather excited. The Latina carefully made her way round to her friend, the blonde kneeling down and pulling boxes and clothes out from the bottom of a bookshelf.

'Is that what I think it is?' Santana asked, kneeling beside her.

'It's a CB radio.' Quinn grinned, picking up the handle and trying to work it. 'Puck? Puck is that you?'

'_Qui…. Baby….. I cant…..' _

'Puck! Puck I'm here..' She shouted, turning the knobs and trying to get better reception.

'Quinn, hang on.' Santana said, looking behind them. 'Can we move it?'

'Yeah, I think so. Why?' Quinn asked, standing up and gathering the radio in her arms.

'Put it by the window, maybe the signal will be better.'

'Okay.' Quinn agreed, placing the bulky item on the window ledge. This also meant that Santana could keep an eye outside whilst Quinn worked the radio. 'Puck?' Quinn said, keeping her voice calm and gentle.

'_Quinn?' _She heard him say. _'Where are you? Are you guys okay?' _

'We're in a cabin somewhere, we're okay.' Quinn said, tears welling up in her eyes as she felt some sense of relief flood through her. 'Are you guys all okay?'

'_Yeah, well Rachel fell out of a tree but she's fine. We're in a police station.' _

'Seriously? Is there a phone, can you get help?' Quinn asked, Santana watching patiently as the blonde talked.

'_There are phones but they don't work. We got this radio and were trying to get someone's attention.' _He paused. _'Babe, I'm so glad you're okay.' _He said, and it almost sounded like he was going to cry.

'Me too.' Quinn said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Santana motioned for Quinn to give her the receiver.

'Puckerman, is Brittany there?' Santana said hurriedly.

'_Lopez, how are you?' _Puck asked.

'I'm fucking dandy, put Brittany on will you.' She said impatiently.

'_She's asleep.' _Puck informed her.

'Oh okay then.' Santana said disappointedly, just wanting to hear her girlfriend's voice.

'_I can wake her, if you…' _

'No, Puck, thanks but let her sleep. I'll put Q back on.' Santana said, handing the plastic receiver back to Quinn. Santana then set her back against the wall, letting her eyes close as she slid down it to reach the floor. She listened to the sound of Puck and Quinn, occasionally hearing the girls come on the line, chatting and reassuring each other that everything will be alright. Santana sighed, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. She was so tired, even after one of Sue's practices she had never felt this tired. So she let the tiredness wash over her, filling every muscle and every ache, slumped with her back up against the wall. She listened to the calming voices of her friends talking, and then she was out.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up. Her eyes focused on her surroundings and she remembered where she was. The only thing missing was a certain blonde. 'Quinn?' She croaked, making her eyes focus. 'Quinn?' She said louder, using the window ledge to pull herself up. It was pitch black outside now and fear shot through Santana. 'Quinn?' She called one more time, and finally the girl emerged from one of the now open inside doors.<p>

'Santana, what is it?' She asked, hurrying over and placing a hand on the Latina's shoulder.

'Nothing, nothing.' Santana sighed. 'I just woke up and you weren't there.' She said, swallowing harshly and closing her eyes.

'You're getting a bit paranoid there San.' Quinn smiled, sitting the Latina down on the couch.

'Can you blame me?' Santana replied, looking up at Quinn.

'No, I suppose I can't.' Quinn admitted. She then left Santana again for a few moments, coming back in with a bottle of water.

'Where did you get that?' Santana asked, the blonde handing it to her and sitting beside her.

'Found it.' Quinn informed her. 'I was snooping around while you were out. They have like stocks of food and water in here for when they stop by. Puck said it's the same where they are.'

'So, eventually someone is going to check here. We need to move Quinn.' Santana said, sitting forwards.

'No we don't, not yet at least.' Quinn placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. 'It's too dark. We wouldn't make it a mile. And we can see people coming if they have lights.' Santana looked at her unconvinced. 'Please Santana. Calm down, rest and drink something.' She said, motioning to the bottle of water.

'What about you, have you slept at all?' Santana asked, sitting back but turning sideways to look at Quinn.

'Not yet, but I will okay.' She smiled, Santana nodding and sipping the water. She felt the cold liquid run over her throat, making her realise how sore it was. She coughed violently, the water coming back up as she covered her mouth.

'Shit.' Santana sat forwards with her head in her hands after she had stopped coughing.

'You okay?' Quinn asked, rubbing her back.

'That fucking hurt.' Santana said, handing the bottle back to Quinn.

'No, Santana, try again.' Quinn refused to take it, Santana needed to drink some water or she would dehydrate.

'Quinn, I can't.' Santana croaked, wiping a tear from her face and breathing deeply.

'I'm worried about you Santana.' Quinn said.

'Yeah, me too.' Santana agreed, smiling.

'Now go back to sleep.' Quinn ordered. 'I'll wake you in like two hours and then you can watch for me okay?'

'Yeah.' Santana nodded, lying down on her back which seemed to be the only position that didn't cause her pain. Quinn watched her carefully, the Latina's face occasionally screwing up in pain, until she finally fell back to sleep again. Quinn was pacing around the room, looking out the windows and watching Santana like a hawk. About an hour later she heard the crinkle of static from the radio, moving over and picking up the receiver just as Brittany's voice came through.

'_Quinn? Where's Santana?' _Brittany asked, sounding scared and worried.

'She's asleep Brit, she's so tired.' Quinn informed her.

'_But is she okay?' _Brittany begged Quinn for an honest answer.

'No, Brit. She isn't.' Quinn said, sighing and looking out of the window. 'She's in a lot of pain, and I can't do anything to help her.'

'_No Quinn, you're doing great okay.' _Brittany assured her. _'Just don't let her give up.' _

'I wont Brit, I promise I wont.' Quinn nodded to herself, and then something out in the woods caught her eye. 'Fuck.' She whispered.

'_Quinn, what is it?' _Brittany asked.

'Someone's coming, there's someone in the woods outside.' Quinn said, her eyes wide as she hid herself against the wall.

'_Quinn?' _It was Puck this time. _'Get out of there okay, I'll find you but you have to go.' _

'Okay, yeah, we need to leave.' She panted. 'I love you okay.'

'_Always babe.' _Puck said, and then there was one final word from Brittany.

'_Tell Santana I love her Quinn, please just get her out okay.' _

'I will Brit, she loves you to.' Quinn said finally, before hanging up and turning back to look out of the window. There were lights coming through the trees, flash lights? Regardless of what they were she needed to get Santana and get out because they were heading this way. 'Santana, San wake up.' She whispered, gently stroking Santana's hair.

'Q… What?'

'San we need to go now, someone's coming.' Quinn informed her.

'Shit.' Santana said, getting up as quickly as she could and getting to her feet. She wobbled slightly, the quick action making her head spin.

'San, San what's wrong?' Quinn asked, panic now incredibly prominent through her speech.

'Just light headed, I'll be fine.' Santana said, Quinn not believing her but they had to get out.

'Come on.' Quinn said, pulling Santana by the waist and heading for the front door. She pulled it open and stepped them both out, the lights becoming brighter to the left of them, so Quinn started off to the right. She heard shouting behind her, Harlan and Nathaniel, as she hauled Santana forwards as fast as she could manage. 'San, I think they know we're here, we have to go faster.'

'Quinn, I can't…' Santana said weakly, Quinn feeling her becoming heavier.

'Yes you can Santana, think about Brit okay, think about how she would feel if you gave up.'

'Quinn…' Santana whispered, and then her legs gave out. She and Quinn were sent to the floor and began rolling down the hill, hitting everything on their way down until they reached the bottom. They were further away from the voices now so they just needed somewhere to hide. Quinn looked around, scanning for anywhere they could wait it out, and she found it. It looked a lot like the cave earlier, but not as big. Underneath a huge tree and on the side of the hill was a muddy hole, they could crawl in there and hide. Quinn gripped the top of her right arm, cut open buy something as they fell, and she pulled her hand away covered in blood.

'Santana…' Quinn looked around, no longer knowing where her friend was, but then she saw her. Lying on her front and unconscious. 'No, no San! Come on.' She said gently, rolling the Latina over onto her back. She had more scratches on her face, but the one from the car crash had opened up again, sending a sticky red substance down Santana's face. 'Shit, shit!' Quinn pounded the ground beside her in frustration and then remembered what she had to do. She got a good grip under Santana's shoulders and pulled her towards their new hideout. She walked in backwards, dragging Santana in behind her, and sitting up against the wall for Santana to rest her head on her lap. 'Just hang on San.' Quinn whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she stroked Santana's hair. 'Just hang on.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm kind of getting inspired again! I will be trying to wrap up all of my unfinished fics but it may take some time! I've had a lot of people asking for this one though so it's first on my list! **

**I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

><p>'Puck we have to go and look for them!' Brittany screamed once Quinn had left the radio. 'Those psychos are out there and Santana's hurt really bad.'<p>

'Britt's right, we can't just sit here and hope that radio starts to work again.' Mercedes agreed. 'Why don't we go look for them?'

'Because we have no idea what direction they're in, especially now they've had to move.' Puck pointed out.

'No man, I think they're right. We have to do something.' Finn agreed, Kurt nodding beside him. Tina stood up from her position by the window.

'They're right. We can't loose anyone else tonight. We have to find them.' She agreed, Finn putting his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

'What about...' Rachel began, Puck looking at her.

'Don't suggest splitting up, we're not doing that again.'

'I wasn't going to.' Rachel said, agreeing that would be a bad idea. 'I was thinking that they must have been quite close to pick up on that frequency. Maybe they aren't as far as we think. And if Santana is that badly injured, they wouldn't have moved very far, just hidden somewhere.'

'She's right man. We can find them.' Finn said firmly.

'Okay. We should find bags and fill them with whatever you can carry. They'll need food and water once we find them.' He looked to Finn who nodded before setting off to the kitchen. Everyone began to move on their own and get ready but Brittany was staring out of the window. Puck moved to her side. 'Santana's one of the toughest people I know Britt. She isn't going to give up yet.'

'I hope your right.' Brittany said, smiling at him before moving away to help the others.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up, her vision hazy, but she was still alive. She tried to push herself up but the movement made every part of her body scream out in pain. Her view came into focus but all she could make out was brown; the muddy walls of their new hideout. She turned her head to the side and she felt heavy, like a weight nothing would be able to move. She saw Quinn sitting with her back to the wall, her eyes were closed. The only light was a small ember burning on a fire that had died properly ages ago. Santana's throat was dry and swallowing was a challenge. She tried to speak but nothing was coming out. She attempted to clear her throat but her actions only induced a coughing fit. More pain rocked through her, but the sound of her coughing woke Quinn from her sleep. The next thing Santana knew, Quinn was by her side, one hand under her head and one on her chest. 'Santana, San, calm down.' She whispered. 'We have to be quiet.' The coughing subsided and, tears rolling down her face, Santana looked at Quinn.<p>

'Q...?' She croaked.

'It's okay.' Quinn smiled, a stray tear falling from her cheek onto the ground below.

'I can't... move.' Santana admitted, locking eyes with her friend.

'I know. Everything's going to be okay.' Quinn whispered back encouraging messages but the despair in her eyes was the truth.

'No... not okay...' Santana swallowed harshly. 'How long..?'

'Were you out?' Quinn finished and Santana nodded. 'About five hours.'

'Not good... Q.' Santana closed her eyes and managed to raise her hand to cover Quinn's. The blonde gripped it tightly.

'Listen to me okay, I think the others are close. We spoke on a local frequency. I think they'll find us soon.'

'You...' Santana coughed once more. 'Have to go.'

'No, I'm not leaving you.'

'Quinn...'

'No fucking way Santana. I told you...' Santana opened her eyes.

'You have to Q. No other way.' Santana paused. 'You have to... find them first.'

'Santana...' Quinn said, tears flowing.

'You said they were close, right?'

'I think they might be.'

'Then you have... to go...'

'I don't want to leave you.' Quinn sobbed. 'I can't leave you.'

'Yeah you can.' Santana licked her lips. 'And then come back for me.' She looked at Quinn. 'I'm not... going anywhere.' She grinned and Quinn couldn't help but do the same.

'Damn you Lopez.' She said, dropping her head and taking in several deep breaths. 'Okay.' She decided. 'I'm going to go for one hour. If I haven't found anyone by then, I'm coming back.'

'No you're not... have to find them... whatever it takes.' Santana pleaded. 'I'm already dead Q.'

'Don't you dare say that Santana. Don't you fucking dare. You're going to be okay.' Quinn's hand balled into a fist on the ground. 'I'm going to make sure of it.'

'Tell B...'

'Tell her yourself when I get back.' Quinn said. She leant down over Santana and kissed her forehead. 'Stay quiet and don't move. I'm coming back.' She said, standing up. 'And don't you dare die on me.' She finished with before walking to the entrance.

* * *

><p>'We've been walking for ages.' Kurt said. 'Don't you think we should have found them by now?'<p>

'Not if they hid themselves well.' Puck reminded him. 'That's what Quinn would have done if Santana wasn't able to carry on.' He looked to Brittany who's face was in a permanent state of worry. She was scanning the trees like she'd never concentrated on anything harder in her life. Finn was walking at the head of the group, his wounded arm strung up in a make-shift support Tina fashioned for him, and a large stick in the other as his weapon. Rachel was behind him, looking around and hoping they wouldn't run into trouble. Suddenly there was movement behind a think row of trees. Puck moved to the front of the group with Finn, stopping Rachel and motioning for them all to be quiet. They slowly made their way to the noise, thinking it too quiet for one of the murderous brothers. Puck made it to the trees first and was about to jump through them and strike when he stopped dead in his tracks. 'Quinn?' He said, not sure he could believe what he was seeing.

'Puck!' She said, relieved as she made her way into his arms. He pulled her in, smelling her hair, closing his eyes.

'Are you okay?' He said, stepping back and taking her in.

'A few cuts and bruises but I'm fine.' She smiled.

'You scared us for a minute girl.' Mercedes pulled her into a hug as they all gathered round.

'Where's San?' Brittany asked.

'You need to come with me.' Quinn said, taking Puck's hand and leading him back the way she came. Everyone followed but Brittany ran to the head of the group.

'Is she okay?' Brittany asked Quinn. The look in Quinn's eyes told her Santana wasn't okay but she wouldn't believe it.

'She's hurt really bad B, she's been through a lot.'

'So why did you leave her?' Brittany asked, pain filling her voice.

'Because she told me to. She wanted me to find you.'

'Is she that bad Quinn?' Rachel asked, the look in the blonde's eyes telling her all she needed to know. Quinn gave a small nod of confirmation but didn't want to upset Brittany any more so she left it at that.

'How far away is she?' Kurt asked.

'I don't know, maybe twenty minutes.' Quinn said.

'Does she have that long?' Tina whispered, making sure Brittany, who had moved on ahead of the group, didn't hear her.

'Honestly, I don't know. Even if she does, it's not looking good.' Quinn said, choking back a sob. Puck put his arm around her and hugged her.

'You did great baby. Beth would be proud of her mama.' Puck said, kissing her on the head.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know how long she'd been lying on the ground floor but knew it had to have been a while. Quinn hadn't come back yet and she was beginning to loose hope. She didn't think dying would feel like this. It was slow and boring and painful all at the same time. Every time she thought 'I wish it would end now' Brittany's face popped into her mind and she was brought back to life ever so slightly. Another moment passed and she heard a noise, it sounded like footsteps. She turned her head to see a blurry figure coming towards her. She tried to speak, wanting to say 'Quinn' but nothing came out. Although when the figure got closer, she knew it wasn't her friend. He was big and terrifying, and Santana wished she had died before he came in. Jeremiah. He was still carrying his chainsaw, although it wasn't on, it was still scary as hell. 'This is how it ends' Santana thought, 'hacked to death by a freak with a chainsaw.' But a moment later she heard a loud thump, and the figure fell to the ground. There were more loud bangs and some squelching noises. Through the blur of her vision she saw someone bashing him over the head with a stick. Was it Finn? Puck? It could have been both of them. Then there were more people in the room, some leaning over her, some standing upright but looking down on her.<p>

'Santana... San can you hear me?' She heard someone speaking. Brittany? She hoped to god it was her beautiful girlfriend. She smiled.

'She's smiling.' Brittany's voice sounded again and she felt her hand being taken. 'Squeeze my hand if you hear me baby.' Santana squeezed as hard as she could. 'She hears me Quinn...'

'I know, that's great B.' Quinn goes along with Brittany's optimism.

'We have to get out of here.' Puck said, looking down at them all. 'Who knows if he was alone or if one of his psycho brothers is with him.'

'Puck, she can't move, and I can't carry her.' Kurt pointed out. 'Neither can Finn, his wrist.'

'I'll carry her.' Puck said, coming over to them. Just as Puck was about to bend and lift the girl into his arms;

'Her hand just went limp.' Brittany said. And it was true, Santana's eyes had completely closed, her head fallen to the side. 'Quinn.' Brittany looked at her panicked. Mercedes, who was on the other side of Santana, tried to find a pulse.

'She's not breathing.' Mercedes informed her.

'Oh no, you're not leaving Lopez.' Quinn said, kneeling over the Latina. She began chest compressions, pushing down onto Santana's already weakened chest. 'I promised I wouldn't let you die but you have to help me out San.' She lifted Santana's chin and covered her mouth with her own, breathing into her. 'Come on, fight Santana!' She yelled as she began pushing down on her chest once more. Finn was hugging Rachel, Tina and Kurt standing out of the way watching with tears in their eyes. Brittany was watching in a trance like state, Puck watching over them protectively. 'Damn it Santana! Come on!' Quinn shouted, landing one last thump onto her chest which kicked her back into life. She coughed and spluttered, the jolt bringing her back with more energy than before. Her eyes opened and she looked around the room.

'Q?' She groaned. 'That fucking hurt.' She closed her eyes and winced, breathing heavily.

'I told you not to die.' Quinn reminded her.

'Britt?' Santana looked to her girlfriend who was crying. 'Britt, it's okay.' She reached out for her hand and Brittany took it. 'Can you please kiss me.' Santana smiled as Quinn moved to make way for Brittany. Brittany ran her hand through Santana's hair before leaning over and kissing her gently.

'I'm so glad you're okay.' Brittany said.

'I wouldn't go that far B, but I'm still here.' Santana smiled, closing her eyes once more.

'No Santana, you can't risk falling back to sleep.' Quinn said, looking to Puck. 'We have to go, right now.'

'Go where? All we can do is walk and walk and hope that we find someone or something safe.'

'Then that's what we have to do.' Rachel chimed in, Finn holding her hand for support.

'Santana doesn't have the luxury of being able to wait around for rescue, especially when no one knows we're out here.'

'Someone must have realised we're missing by now.'

'Yeah but they didn't know we took this road, so even if they are looking for us, they're looking in the wrong place.' Mercedes reminded them.

'Shit! Okay, but you need to eat and drink first.' He took a bottle of water out of his bag and gave it to Quinn, then a second one to Brittany. 'Give this to Santana, but slowly, little sips.' She took it and did so, Santana drinking painfully. 'We'll move out in ten minutes.'


End file.
